Cardcaptor Chronicle: Sunshine Adventure
by Anime Theologist
Summary: This is a crossover between three things: The anime series, Cardcaptor Sakura, the anime series, Tsubasa Chronicle, and the game called Super Mario Sunshine. Also, read the introductions, as they have important infomation.
1. Introduction

Hello! This is my third story so please go easy on me. I haven't been doing this for a long time. As you recalled in the summary (if you read it) this is a crossover between three things (that's a lot): The anime series, _Cardcaptor Sakura_, the anime series, _Tsubasa Chronicle _(not so much of it though) and the game called _Super Mario Sunshine_. If you don't know anything about one of the three topics, I suggest you do some research. I don't know what made me think of this though but I know that I really wanted to do this story for a long time. Also, I made up some characters, Amor and Bert. Amor is derived from the word _Amore_, meaning love. Bert was just a common name I thought of. So please, enjoy this story, and if I feel confident enough, I'll write more scenes!

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura (CC), Tsubasa Chronicle (TC) or Super Mario Sunshine (SMS)

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE ONE: INTRODUCTION**

It was a beautiful day. Songbirds were singing, leaves were dancing in the wind, the water trickled in a nearby stream. Two brothers, aged seventeen, were preparing for another dreadful day of school.

"_Stupid idiot_," he mumbled to himself. "_You forgot to set the alarm clock again. Also, you forgot to finish your homework; why can't you do anything right!_"

"Because you're an idiot, Amor," his brother, Bert, said.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Duh. How could I _not_ hear you? You were mumbling very loudly that you forgot to set your alarm clock, and finish your homework."

"Can't I have a normal conversation with myself?"

"No."

"Why don't you just point out what's wrong with me right now," Amor said in a sarcastic tone.

"So many flaws. Let's see. You're anti-social. You suck at math. You can't get any work done. You can't cook anything…"

"Ever heard of sarcasm?"

"No. But I heard that you use it every time."

"Aren't you getting ready for school?"

"Don't need to. I have co-op."

"Co-op?"

"You've forgotten already. Co-operative education. I'm working an apprenticeship program. I'm working to become a child-youth worker. I'm going to my placement later."

"You! Work with children? Ha! Any idiot can work with children…"

"Yes, but can any idiot understand how they feel? See what they see? Understand their life?"

"……you don't have to get philosophical on me…"

"Can any idiot also see how late you are?"

"See, this is why I don't talk to you." He made his way to the door. "For your sake, we better not meet up again."

"I'll be here when you get home."

"……I was quoting a line from _The Matrix_."

"I know."

"Can't you let me win at least once in these mind games?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's fun to point out your stupidity."

"Gah! I'm leaving now!" Amor slammed the door.

Bert chuckled to himself. "So much potential, yet very dull-witted…"

Amor started to run for the bus but was too late to catch it.

"Why me! Why all the time, me!"

Amor started to walk all the way to school. On the way, he began to have a philosophical talk with himself.

"Why does my life _suck _so much?"

Just as he was walking, he noticed something on the ground. It was a card. A card that had the sun and the moon on the back cover.

"Hmmm? What's this?" Amor picked up the card. "It looks like a card…" The card was blank. It had no front side to it. "What use is a card with no cover?"

"Hey, Amor!"

"What?"

It was Bert. He was carrying a lunch bag. "You forgot this."

"Thanks."

"What's that?"

"A card."

"A card?"

Just then, the card began to glow. Then, all of the sudden, a green flash froze everything in sight. Nothing was moving. The only things that were moving were Amor and Bert.

"What just happened?" Amor asked.

"Suspended animation," Bert replied.

"What?"

"You know, when nothing is moving. Let me see that card."

"Here."

Bert looked over the card. "Well, what do you know…"

"What?"

"It looks like a Clow Card."

"Clow _what_?"

"Clow Card. Haven't you seen Cardcaptor Sakura?"

"What, in the blue hell, is that?"

"An anime show."

"Ani _what_?"

"Anime. The Japanese contraction and pronunciation of the English word animation."

"I'm not a dictionary you know."

"This card must have the same effects, the TIME card has."

"TIME card? You mean, a decal card that controls time?"

The card began to glow brightly again.

"What now?" Amor asked.

"It seems to be a teleportation process," Bert replied.

The card began to bright until the two were inside a room. A really big room.

"_Uh oh,_" a voice said. "_I really screwed up this time._"

"Who's that?" Amor asked.

The man was dressed up in a white rob, wearing big glasses.

"Amor, meet Julian Star," Bert said.

* * *

Please, your comments are greatly appriciated. Please R&R this scene and tell me what you think about this story so far. 


	2. A long explaination and a new friend

We're in a room. A rather large room. Please note that the setting in Cardcaptor Sakura is after the movie _The Sealed Card_. Since Sakura was twelve in the movie, this story would take place two months after the events that happened in the movie.

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONCILE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

**

**EPISODE TWO: A LONG EXPLAINATION AND A NEW FRIEND**

The three figures stood in the room: Amor and Bert on one side, the man with big glasses on the other.

"Great," Amor said, "Just great. First were on a sidewalk and now were in this really big room, all thanks to this thing!" Amor threw the card onto the ground.

"Hey! You found my card!" the man said.

"And you know him. Who is he?"

"I told you. His name is Julian Star. He's a secondary character to the anime show I was telling you about."

"Could you be from another world?" Julian asked.

"Yes…" Amor replied.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "I did it I did it I did it!"

"Could you please explain what's going on?" Bert asked.

"Oh. It'll be a long explanation."

"Like we're going anywhere," Amor said.

"Okay. Here we go. This is Clow Country. A magical kingdom ruled by a good king. King Avalon. The king has a younger sister. Her name is Princess Avalon. She befriended an archeologist named Li. They become close friends and soon, I suspected they were partners. One day, a tragedy struck when the princess lost her spirit and soul, due to a relic Li was excavating. The princess' spirit and soul manifested it through features and scattered through many dimensions. I sent Li to the witch of dimensions where he must sacrifice something of great value to himself in order to travel through alternate dimensions. Although this met sacrificing his relationship with the princess, he knew it had to be done. Li, along with many friends, decided to find all of the princess' feathers. Although they faced many perils, Li finally gathered the entire princess feathers and peace was restored to the kingdom. But all was not well. The king was enraged that Li put the princess in danger so he banished Li from Clow Country. To make matters worse, the princess blames herself for Li's banishment so she tried to find her."

"Let me guess," Amor said. "She went to the relic to find Li and her feathers scattered across dimensions again."

"No," Julian said. "Not quite. The feathers didn't scatter to all directions but all went to one specific location."

"And where's that?"

"In another world in a small town called Reedington."

"_That's where the setting of Cardcaptor Sakura is,_" Bert whispered to Amor.

"What did you say?" Julian asked.

"Uh, nothing," Bert said. "Please, why did you bring us here?"

"I didn't. That card was supposed to go to a specific place."

"Where?"

"Well, I needed someone that had experience rescuing princesses so I tried the land of Hyrule. The local hero was off on another adventure; something about saving a town from a moon. So I tried the mushroom kingdom. The hero over there decided to take a holiday! I found out he was on an island called Delfino so when I thought I finally found the hero I ended up with…this!"

He pulls out a pump. A yellow pump that had artificial intelligence.

"Yes!" Amor exclaimed. "It's F.L.U.D.D!"

"F.L.U.D.D?" Bert asked.

The pump suddenly spoke. "Power up, complete. Thank you for purchasing this item from GADD sciences incorporated."

"What?" Amor said. "I wouldn't spend two dollars on this thing."

"Preparing to register customer information; scanning and classifying subject data." The pump started to make weird noises. "Subject identified as Mario, resident of the mushroom kingdom. Data storage complete."

"What the?" Bert asked. "We're not Mario. We don't even live in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Well, this thing thinks you do," Julian said.

"I am F.L.U.D.D," the pump continued, "Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. I hope to be of assistance."

"Well, that went well," Amor said. "Let me have it."

"Are you sure?" Bert asked. "Do you even know how to use it?"

"Hey, I've played Mario Sunshine. I think I know how to handle F.L.U.D.D."

"Why does it think we're Mario?"

"Possibly it could have been damaged during the transfer process."

Bert turned to Julian. "Uh, can we go home?"

"Bad news," Julian said. "It seems the card has frozen time in your world."

"What!"

"I can't undo it, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"We have the princess unfreeze time."

"Okay," Amor said. "Wake her up."

"She in a coma," Julian said. "I can't wake her up unless…"

"You have the feathers. You planned this didn't you?"

"No…yes…"

"And you want us to gather the feathers, don't you."

"Yes…"

"Alright, we'll go then."

"What!" Bert exclaimed. "This is suicide!"

"I know, but what do we do? I mean, we can't go back without the princess so we'll just have to find all the feathers."

"Then it's settled," Julian said. "I have enough power to do the following things. First, you need shelter. You'll live in an apartment vacant for a long time. Then, you'll need a cover so no one will be suspicious. You'll pose as elementary kids attending the local school going on grade six."

"I'm not turning twelve again," Amor said.

"Too late," Bert said. "Look."

They were both in elementary school clothes.

"Crap!" Amor exclaimed. "Julian, this better not be the only set of clothes!"

"Relex. All taken care of. You'll need food and water. I'll provide a magic storage area where food and water will never run out."

"Yes!" Amor said. "I'll pig out!"

"No you won't," Bert said.

"That should take care of everything," Julian said. "Please, be conspicuous. No one should know you're from another world. Here's the address where everything is set in place."

"Relax," Amor said, taking the piece of paper. "We'll handle it."

"Here, take this." Julian handed over F.L.U.D.D. "It may come in handy."

"We're not taking that thing, are we?" Bert asked. "I mean, it'll look weird to have _that_ on your back."

"Good point," Amor replied. "F.L.U.D.D, could you come in a more compact form?"

F.L.U.D.D turned into a watch.

"Better," Amor said.

"I give up," Bert said.

"Then I wish you good luck," Julian said. Instantly, a seal of a sun and moon appeared on the ground. The three was transported to a park with a rather large penguin in it.

"Penguin Park," Bert said. "We're in Reedington."

* * *

A rather abrupt ending. I hope that you have enjoyed this scene. Please R&R and tell me what you think! 


	3. Down with Petey Pirhana

Hello. We are in Reedington! The small town where everything _bad_ happens. Okay, maybe not everything is bad there. Just bad events happen there. Like certain bosses appearing all over Reedington. You know what I mean…

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONCILE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

* * *

**EPISODE ****THREE: DOWN WITH PETEY PIRANHA**

"Reedington, eh?" Amor thought to himself. "Why would they call it that?"

"It all relates to _Cardcaptors_," Bert explained. "That card you picked up was one of many; created by a powerful magician named Clow Reed. This town is named after him; therefore, the name Reedington was born."

"Should we make our way to our new home?"

"It looks like the best course of action."

"_Ahhhh!_" A voice yelled from afar.

"Let's check it out," Amor said.

"What!" Bert exclaimed. "It could be dangerous! Who knows what could have made that person scream!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out!"

"Let us continue our pursuit," FLUDD said.

"I thought that thing couldn't talk," Bert said.

"Well it can," Amor replied. "Let's go already!"

There were a bunch of stores lined up all together. There was a terrible mess covering everything.

"Who could do this?" Bert asked.

"Well, it is usually a really big monster sitting on the top of…there!" Amor exclaimed.

Sure enough, on top of a really tall building, there was a giant plant with a really big mouth wearing polka-dot shorts. He had bright yellow pedals around his head. He had leaves for arms and vines for legs. He was spiting out some kind of mud-like earth goop. The goop rolled down the building and onto the store district.

"That's just great," Bert said. "How do we get to it?"

"Don't worry," Amor replied. "We have FLUDD!"

Amor proceeded to use FLUUD's squirt nozzle. He pushed two buttons on the handle.

"Whoa!" Amor exclaimed as he was shot backward.

"Maybe you should use less force," Bert suggested.

"Gee, you think!"

"I know."

"Not this again."

The pair used FLUDD to create a path, leading to the building where Petey Piranha was.

"How do we get us there?" Bert asked.

"Easy," Amor replied, looking at the patio umbrellas. "We can use these umbrellas and trampoline ourselves to Petey."

The two pair used the umbrellas and landed in front of Petey.

"Just great," Bert said. "We got here, now how do we defeat it?"

"Uh…let me think," Amor said.

Petey began to open its mouth.

"I got it!" Amor said. "We'll just…"

Petey shot a blast of gunk towards Amor.

"Ahhh!" Amor yelled.

"Amor!" Bert exclaimed.

Amor was heading towards a ledge. It looked like he was about to fall over.

"FLUDD!" Amor exclaimed. "Hover nozzle!"

FLUDD turned into a hover nozzle and hovered Amor to safety.

"Whew!" Amor exclaimed. "I thought I was a gonner."

"How did you do that?" Bert asked.

"FLUDD has different nozzles used for different things. For instance…"

"Tell me later. Right now, how do we defeat this thing?"

"Like I said, when that thing opens his mouth, we use FLUDD to spray water in its mouth. Then we use a butt-stomp."

"Butt-stomp? What's that?"

"We simply jump and land on our butts."

"Sounds very hurtful."

"Got a better idea?"

"No. Let's just stick with yours."

Petey proceeded to open its mouth for another goop blast attack. FLUDD sprayed water into Petey's mouth. Petey's belly filled with water. He fell over, and exposed his weak point.

"Now!" Amor exclaimed. The two landed on Petey. They did this until Petey turned into goop and melted away.

"We did it!" Bert exclaimed. FLUDD turned back into a watch.

Out of the goop, there was a feather that floated in mid-air.

"What's that?" Amor asked.

"It looks like the feather that Julian was talking about."

Amor grabbed it. He started to do a pose just like Mario when he got a shine.

"What are you doing?" Bert asked.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would go well with the victory."

The feather disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Amor asked.

"_Incoming message,_" FLUDD said. "_Julian Star, from the Clow Kingdom._"

"Hello, is this thing on?" Julian asked.

"Julian!" Amor exclaimed.

"It seems I can use my magic to talk to you when FLUDD is a watch. Don't worry about the feather. It's here with me. I'll give it to the princess."

"Why did it return to you?" Bert asked.

"Whatever you did, you released that feather, so it returned to the place where it was needed most."

"The princess."

"Petey was using the feather as a power supply," Amor said. "It looks like we have a long way to go."

"Why?" Bert asked.

"Because whoever is causing all this trouble is bring all the enemies and bosses from Super Mario Sunshine. And there is more than one boss in the game."

"Awww…." Bert whined.

"Then I leave you to it," Julian said. "I hope that you keep up whatever it is you are doing." Julian disappeared.

"Where do we go from here?" Amor asked.

"First, we should head home," Bert said. "Then, we should make our way to school."

"As elementary kids…"

"As elementary kids."

* * *

I guess being in elementary school really sucks for some. Please R&R this scene and find out what happens next! 


	4. First day at school

Ah, the first day of school. It fills the heart with such joy…and stuff…oh whatever, I'll just get into the story now.

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

**

* * *

**

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONCILE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

* * *

**EPISODE ****FOUR: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

After what seemed like hours of asking directions, Amor, Bert and FLUDD made their way to the address of the apartment.

"I thought it was a house," Amor said.

"Well, I guess Julian can't tell a house and apartment apart."

"Let's just get in…"

The three walked into the office. "May I help you?" a woman asked.

"Uh, yeah, we're here for a key."

"Your names?"

"Amor and Bert."

"Ah, yes. Here you go. Take the elevator to floor twelve. Your room is 1206."

"Okay, thanks."

"I guess Julian really did take care of everything," Bert said.

"I guess so," Amor replied.

Upon entering the apartment, FLUDD wanted to be put in the bathtub.

"Why?" Amor asked.

"I need to replenish my water supply," FLUDD replied.

"Okay."

Amor filled the tub with water and FLUDD began to automatically fill itself. After it was done, he turned back into a watch.

Bert went to the fridge, wanting something to drink. He picked up bottled water. He quickly opened the fridge. It was like the bottled water never came out.

"Interesting," Bert said.

"Hey Bert!" Amor called out. "Check out this view!"

Bert quickly made his way to the balcony. "Hey, Bert, where are we anyway?"

"I don't know," Bert replied. "I'll just turn on the TV."

"_And now, local news_," a TV anchor said. "_In town, there was a goopy substance that was polluting the store district. Many believe it was work of a giant plant. After officials decided to bomb the entire store district in fear that the toxic goop may spread, the "plant" disappeared. Nothing strange like this ever happened in the small town of Reedington, let alone the entire country of Japan since the sun was mysteriously blocked out due to an unknown force…_"

"Japan!" Amor exclaimed. "We're in Japan? Did you know this?"

"Yes, I did."

"How?"

"The whole setting of Cardcaptors was set in Japan."

"Then how did we know what that lady downstairs was saying? We're not Japanese."

"When Julian made the transition to make us look like elementary kids, we must have learned the language naturally."

"This is all too much."

"Just wait until school tomorrow."

In the morning, the pair ate breakfast (Bert cooked) and set off to find the school. After what seemed like forty-five minutes of constant questioning, they arrived.

"This is it," Bert said, "Reedington Elementary."

"I hate this place already," Amor said. "Can we get this quest over with so we can go home?"

"First, we must make our way to the main office."

Amor glanced over to the school beside the elementary school. "Hey! Look! They have a high school over there! How come that idiot Julian didn't send us there?"

"Maybe it's because he wants us to keep an eye on someone…"

The two made their way inside the school and into the office. They talked to the principle (who was expecting them). They were put in a grade six classroom. Their teacher was called Mr. Terada.

They made their way to the classroom, where they were standing in front of a whole classroom of students.

"Now, class, settle down," Mr. Terada said. "I am happy to announce the arrival of two students from overseas. They are from…uh…hey, where are you from anyway?"

"_I guess Julian didn't think about everything after all_," Amor thought to himself.

"Britian," Bert said aloud.

"_What are you doing?_" Amor whispered.

"_Quiet! Let me hand this!_"

"Oh, I see," Mr. Terada said. "A Brit. You know, we had someone from England far back come here."

"This must be an excellent school for international students," Bert replied.

"I see…okay! You guys can sit…" Mr. Terada was trying to find seats. "Over there, behind Zachary and Chelsea.

"_Prime_," Amor thought to himself.

The two took seat behind a girl and a boy. Mr. Terada started the lecture.

"Now please take out your math homework so I can…"

After what seemed like hours, Mr. Terada dismissed the class for recess. Everyone went outside. Amor pulled Bert aside.

"Man, that guy is devious! Algebra? In grade six? Who does that?"

"Apparently he does," Bert replied.

"At least we get some time to talk."

"Indeed."

"Since you know everyone, maybe you can introduce me to some of them."

"Okay, these are the people I know," Bert said, point to everyone as he described them. "Over there is Zachary, loves to tell stories that lead nowhere. Chelsea, his cousin, constantly hits him for telling those stories. Nikki loves reading stories of fantasy and ghosts. Rita is a skilled cook but can't swim very well. Madison loves the camera and designs clothes…"

"_Hey! You!_" a voice called over.

The two spun around and saw Julian at the gate.

"What are you doing here?" Amor asked. "Aren't you supposed to be…?"

"_Quiet_," Bert said, smacking Amor in the head. "_Are you mad! This is not the Julian we know!_ Sorry about that."

"Aw, it's okay," Julian said. "I'm Julian. It looks like you guys are from another country."

"You can say that," Bert said.

"_There you are,_" another voice said. "_I've been looking all over for you_."

They saw another person, this time he had brown hair, brown eyes and was very tall.

"And he is?" Amor asked.

"His name's Tori," Julian said. "Tori Avalon."

"_Avalon?_" Amor thought to himself. "Avalon you say? Do you by any chance have a sister Mr. Avalon?"

"Yeah," Tori said, "she's right behind you."

The two spun around to see a girl with the same features as Tori except she was the same height as the two.

"What are you up to, squirt?" Tori asked the girl.

The girl just bunk dumbfounded.

"Hello, Sakura," Bert said.

"How did you know her name?" Julian asked.

"_Crap!_" Bert thought to himself.

"Saw her picture in one of the school photos," Amor said. "She's a good athlete."

"Oh," Julian said.

The school bell rang.

"Oh, the bell!" Bert said. "We better make our way to class. Come along, Amor."

The two left Tori, Julian and Sakura behind.

"Nice going," Amor said. "You screwed up big time. Who is she anyway?"

"Sakura Avalon," Bert replied. "You must be careful of her. I know she'll try to blow our cover."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling…"

Sakura caught up with them. She just ran beside them.

"_Oh, crap!_" Amor thought. "Hi!"

"_I'm watching you_," she whispered and ran off to class.

"She knows something," Bert said.

"Don't worry," Amor said. "I think we can handle one little girl. I've sent two units; they're bringing her down now."

"No lieutenant, your men are already dead."

"You just had to kill it didn't you."

"Stop quoting the matrix and let's hurry to class."

* * *

I just love quoting the matrix in this story! Anyway, please R&R this scene and tell me what you think. 


	5. Glooper Blooper breaks out

Notice that I'm naming the title of the acts using the original title of the episodes from Super Mario Sunshine. We're in school. Please read on!

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

**

**EPISODE FIVE: GLOPPER BLOOPER BREAKS OUT **

Everyone was seated in class. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so the two had a long talk.

"And what do we do if someone find out about us?" Amor asked.

"Simple. We'll let them in on the secret," Bert replied.

"I don't know about that."

"Why?"

"It'd be pretty unbelievable that I heard someone else came from another world and the only way back is to find feathers that belonged to a non-existent princess."

"Just trust me. With my knowledge of this world and your gaming experience, we'll have all of those feathers in no time."

Mr. Terada walked in. "Okay, class. Sorry I'm late. We'll start on our poetry homework. Who would like to go first?"

During the lecture, something was wrong.

"Hmm…."

"What's wrong?" Amor asked.

"It feels like I'm being watched," Bert replied.

Amor looked around him.

"Hey, that girl from earlier is eyeballing us."

"………"

"I feel like I'm in the outer limits…"

Bert turned around to find Sakura watching him. "May I…help you?"

She quickly spun around, turning to the teacher.

After the lecture, it was lunch time. The two ate the lunch Bert prepared outside, where no one could find them. Just then, FLUDD began to act weird.

"What's it doing?" Bert asked.

"Acting all weird," Amor replied.

"_Attention, attention_," FLUDD said. "_Strange anomaly detected._"

"I guess it acts like radar," Bert said.

"_Location…Reedington Harbour._"

"Okay, let's go," Amor said.

"We can't," Bert said. "We don't know where it is."

"_Activating teleportation sequence._"

"What?" Bert asked.

Instantly, the watch began to glow. Amor and Bert were materialized into a portal and appeared in a harbour.

"Now it's a teleportation device," Bert said.

"Let's go," Amor said. "I know who's behind all this."

They made their way to the other end of the harbour. When they got there, they saw a whole bunch of crates with a rather large tentacle stick out of them. Oil was spilling out of the crates.

"What do we do?" Bert asked.

"Pull," Amor replied.

They pulled the tentacle out. A huge blooper jumped out and landed in front of them.

"Another big enemy," Bert said.

"Let's finish this quick," Amor said. "I didn't finish lunch yet."

"How?"

"I know about this one. We must butt-stomp on the tentacles and pull them off. Then, we pull on its nose until it falls off."

The two tried to get close but Glopper Blooper started to spin around. The tentacles smacked them against the wall.

"Damn!" Amor exclaimed.

"I'm sure you didn't know about that," Bert replied.

"My organs…"

Blooper used his tentacles but were caught by the two. They pulled them off one by one. Finally, the last one was pulled off. Now they had to go for the face. Amor used FLUDD to spray off the nose. Bert pulled the nose until it smacked Blooper.

"That did it!" Bert exclaimed.

But it wasn't it. Blooper got up, grew new tentacles and started to attack again.

"What the?" Why didn't it die?"

"Did I forget to tell you we had to do it two more times?"

"Gah!"

Finally, Blooper was no more and a feather appeared. Bert took the feather and it disappeared in his hands (along with the Mario pose).

"Only I get to do that," Amor said.

"Sorry," Bert said.

Back at school, lunch was over and everyone was heading back to the school. Some of the students noticed that the pair weren't in class.

"I wonder where they are..." Madison asked.

"Maybe it's a British custom to be late," Zachary said.

"Maybe it isn't," Chelsea said. "You better not go into one of your rants…"

"I won't! I won't!"

"I hope they're alright," Madison said. "Sakura, how are you feeling?"

"………"

"You've been kind of silent when those two showed up."

"Don't be silly! I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Amor and Bert rushed through the door.

"Sorry we're late!" Amor said.

"You're okay," Madison said. "Class didn't begin yet."

"Thank goodness," Bert said.

Amor looked at Sakura. "Hey, what's with her?"

"I don't think she's feeling well," Bert replied.

"I'm fine," Sakura said. "I just feel…"

She stopped. "I think I'll go to the nurse."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Madison asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Please take care of yourself, Sakura," Bert said.

Sakura nodded and made her way to the nurse's office.

Amor and Bert took their seats.

"What's with you?" Amor asked. "You're treating her like royalty."

"She is," Bert said, "she's royalty."

"What!"

"Didn't you know? King Avalon? You saw Tori right? He must be the current king. Therefore Sakura's the princess."

"How did you know Tori was the current king?"

"He was too rash when he banished Li from Clow Kingdom. Any king with wisdom would know how to forgive. Therefore, the king must be very young not to know such an obvious lesson."

Mr. Terada walks in. "Okay everyone. Uh…where's Sakura?"

"Nurse's office," Madison said.

"Oh, is she okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Bert said.

Mr. Terada started his lecture. "Alright, we'll begin this afternoon with some art."

* * *

I hope that Sakura is okay. Anyway, please R&R this scene and read the next scene. 


	6. On the way home

Just to let you know, I didn't write this scene. Someone else did. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE SIX ON THE WAY HOME**

The school bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. The students all rushed off, some to friends, some in parent's cars, some in school buses. As for the pair, they walked from school and started home.

"I wonder if Sakura will be all right," Amor wondered. "I mean, she looked terrible."

"I know," Bert answered him. "And her behaviour…"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually Sakura's all cheerful, full of energy and excited about life. But ever since we got here, she's gotten suspicious. She has gotten to the point where she's kind of…paranoid."

"That's what I'm saying," Amor agreed with them. The two went over to an intersection and waited for the light to change. However they were greeted by a voice. "Hey, wait up!"

They soon saw two figures making their way towards them and soon Madison and Sakura where right in front of them.

"Thank goodness we've caught up to you two," she panted.

"What's up," Amor asked her.

"Nothing," Madison answered him. "We just wanted to walk with you."

"Okay," Bert said suspiciously. "You're happy to join us." The light changed and soon the two pairs where walking with each other.

"So, tell me about yourselves," Madison said.

"What's there to know, were from Britain." Amor said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we know that. But we want to know about you more. Right Sakura?"

"Oh…yeah," Sakura said. She was obviously not paying attention and Bert was noticing this.

"Do you know people named Eli Moon and Miss Mackenzie?" Madison asked.

"Who?" Amor questioned her but then Bert intervened. "Ah yes, those two."

"So you do know them," she said happily.

"Yes. Eli was a gifted person. Always helping people and being all gentleman like. As for Miss Mackenzie; she's was good teacher who uses her skills effectively."

Amor whispered to Bert, "_When we get home, you tell me who those people are."_ Bert nodded as he had got it. He turned to Sakura who was silent. "Amor, why don't you talk to Madison for a while. I would like to have a word with Sakura."

"What!" Amor exclaimed. "Why should I…"

"_Just trust me, okay_!" Bert whispered. Amor turned to Madison and began asking questions like: _"How's life in her own world?" and "What's her hobby?"_ and while this was going on, Bert started to talk to Sakura.

"Hi," Bert greeted her. "How are you doing?" Sakura made a slight grunt noise.

"Would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Do I have to?" she asked him.

"What happened to you Sakura? You didn't used to be like this."

"What do you know about me?"

"Well for one, they used to be energetic, active, looking forward to each day…"

"How would you know about that?"

"Well…um…" Bert was struggling to find an answer. "Let's just say I have my sources."

"Yeah, sure."

Bert mumbled to himself, "_Hey, don't put your hang ups on me just because Li didn't show you his feelings in the same way you did…" _Sakura looked at him.

"What? What did you say?"

"Oh…I said nothing. Nothing at all…"

"You said something," she persisted.

" I said 'it was nothing.'"

She then looked at the ground while walking, "You said something about Li, didn't you."

"_ShitShitShitShitShit," _Bert's mind was going. "I didn't…well…what I mean to say…"

" How did you know about Li?"

" Did I say Li? What I meant to say was…um…love! That's right! Love!"

" Forget it," she said. "Say, what do you know about love?"

" Hmmm?"

" Well, I think that you're a good listener and big with words. You should know something about love."

" I do know something about the topic love. Let's see…love…a strong positive emotion of regard and affection; "his love for his work"; "children need a lot of love."

"Are you a dictionary," she asked.

"Only if you want me too," Bert said sarcastically. The two pair walked to a crossroads.

"We'll be going this way," Madison pointed out. "And we'll be going this way," Amor said. "Well, until tomorrow."

" Yes, until tomorrow." Sakura said.

" _Say hi to Kero for me,"_ Bert mumbled.

" What?" Sakura asked.

" I didn't say anything," Bert said smiling. "Well, see you." The pair separated and as they were walking, Madison and Sakura walked with each other.

" So what did you and Bert talk about?" Madison asked.

" Nothing much," Sakura said to her. "_He knows about Li and Kero…How does he know?"_

"Shit, goddamn it to hell," Bert shouted.

"What happened?" Amor asked him.

" I just revealed stuff to her," Bert replied. "Why do I have to have an opinion?"

" Because you're a bighead."

" Shut up."

* * *

_NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR OF THIS SCENE: _I would like to thank the author of this story for letting me write a chapter for him. It was a pleasure. Anyway, please R&R. 


	7. Theif on the beach

We are still at school. But guess who makes a surprise enterance. Some parts of the story are from _Austin Powers, The Spy Who Shagged Me_. Also, the parts about Agent Smith being destroyed are from wikipedia.

_Don't own Cardcaptor Sakura_(CC), _Tsubasa Chronicle_(TC) and _Super Mario Sunshine_(SMS)

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

**

**EPISODE SEVEN: THEIF AT THE BEACH**

During the coming weeks, everything has been pretty…dull. There hasn't been anything wrong lately. Amor and Bert thought of this as a really good holiday. They were excelling well in their class (due to the fact that they already did the grade). One day, however, all of that was going to end. It was during recess that the news broke out.

"We're going to the beach!" Madison said.

"The beach?" Nikki asked. "That's great!"

"The beach?" Rita asked. "I can't swim well, though."

"I think I'll be a great experience!" Zachary exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Madison asked.

"Because we could run into one of those mutant squids!"

"Not again…" Chelsea sighed.

"Did you hear what happened at the harbor a few weeks back? There was a giant squid that was spilling oil everywhere! Then, all of the sudden, eye witnesses saw two people defeat that thing!"

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Who was it?"

"There were rumors going around. Some say it were humans with superhuman powers. Some say it were aliens taking the squid back to their home planet. But the strangest rumor of all was…"

"What! What!" everyone yelled. "Tell us!"

"People who were actually working at the harbor said it was two boys our age and a water pump."

"_Two boys our age with a water pump?_" Sakura asked herself. "_Hmmm…_"

"_Damn! That Zachary is going to blow our cover!_" Amor whispered to Bert. "_Do something!_"

"Zachary, that the most absurd thing I've ever heard!" Chelsea said. "I heard of your stories but that has got to be the most _stupid_ thing this year!" Chelsea began to pull on Zachary's ear. "You'll pay for tricking everyone here!"

"Ah!" Zachary yelled. "But it's true! Every word of it, I swear!" Chelsea pulled Zachary where they couldn't be seen.

"Do you think it's true?" Nikki asked.

"Come on, Nikki!" Rita said. "How could you believe one of _Zachary's_ stories?"

"I believe it," Sakura said. "Every word of it."

"What!" Rita exclaimed. "Sakura, I thought you were more mature than that!"

"………I just know its true…" she glanced at Amor and Bert.

"Do you think she knows," Bert asked.

"No, she's an idiot!" Amor answered.

Two days passed. Finally, the day to leave for the beach had come.

"Okay," Mr. Terada said, "everyone ready?"

Everyone cheered: "Yeah!" On the way, Amor and Bert were having another one of those discussions.

"No, that can't happen!" Amor exclaimed.

"Yes, it can!" Bert exclaimed.

"What do you guys arguing about?" Madison asked.

"You wouldn't understand, Madison."

"What? I'll try to understand."

"We're discussion the film, _The Matrix_. We're trying to decide what lead to Agent Smith's demise."

"As I was saying," Amor said. "What caused Agent Smith to die was Smith was deleted at that moment. Agent Smith's purpose was to kill _The One_. Once a program's purpose is fulfilled, it is deleted. Agent Smith's purpose was fulfilled, and thus made him eligible for deletion."

"That's stupid," Bert said. "The only logical reason for Smith's demise was explained in _The Matrix: Revolutions. _The Oracle told Neo that Smith was "the result of the equation trying to balance itself out." This equation, which is a metaphor for the Matrix, becomes unbalanced with Neo's realization of his powers as the One. In order to keep the system balanced, Smith is "created". When Smith destroys Neo, the equation becomes unbalanced again and thus must destroy Smith to rebalance itself."

"……Yo, that's quantum logic! You should be teaching classes."

"I still don't know what you guys are talking about," Madison said.

Finally, the group reached the beach. There was a band playing a few songs with a steel drum. Bert handed over two pieces of paper to them.

"What did you give him?" Amor asked.

"Just…some musical suggestions," Bert replied. "Come on, lets get changed."

Amor and Bert were changing into their bathing suits. Someone came in and swiped their watch.

"Hey!" Amor shouted. "They stole FLUDD! After him!"

It was a kid, probably in grade four. He was chased all the way to the other end of the beach. Finally, he was caught.

"Gotcha!" Bert said.

"Alright! Who sent you?" Amor asked.

"You'll have to kill me," the kid replied.

"Who sent you?"

"Kiss my ass."

"Who sent you?"

"Some girl."

"That was easy," Bert said.

"That was," Amor replied.

"Why did you tell us? " Bert asked.

"I can't stand to be asked the same question three times," the kid said. "It just irritates me."

"Where is she hiding?" Amor asked.

"Why would she tell me? I'm just one of her low-level functionaries."

"Where is she hiding?"

"You'll have to torture me. I'll never tell you."

"Where is she hiding?"

"Damn! Three times. She's hiding in a secret place on the beach."

"Where's her secret place on the beach?"

The kid then proceeds to spit at Amor's feet."I spit at the question."

"Do I really have to ask you two more times?"

"Go to hell!"

"Fine. Where is her secret place on the beach? "

"I will take it to the grave with me. "

"You have to answer," Bert said. "He asked you three times.

The Kid pushed away. "No! No! The second question was... 'Do I really have to ask you two more times?' That would be the first question in a new line of questioning... and wouldn't count in the other line of questioning."

"He's right," Bert said.

"However, I'm just trying to get information from you, man," Amor said. "I don't need any consistency in the questions, do I? No. You're preaching to the converted-- If I'm preaching to the converted... then why are you being so slavish...to the three-question form."

While they were talking, Sakura was behind some rocks. She took out the Rod of the Star and used the sleep card on the kid. The kid started to fall asleep.

"You're not even looking at me, man. Now you're just being rude, you know what I mean? You're not listening, man."

The kid fell asleep. Amor couldn't wake him up.

"No good," Bert said, "out like a light."

"Damn! I want information! What's going on?"

Just then, FLUDD began to make noise. "_Attention, attention. Anomaly detected._"

"What now?" Bert asked.

"_Location: Reedington Beach._"

"That's easy," Amor said. "Where is this _anomaly_?"

Footsteps started to thunder. The whole beach shook.

"I knew it," Amor said.

"What is it?" Bert asked.

"Wiggler."

* * *

Will the two defeat this Wiggler? What is he anyway? Those who played Super Mario Sunshine should know who he is. Please R&R this scene and tell me what you think. 


	8. Wiggler Ahoy! Full Steam Ahead!

By now you must have figured it out. I'm a really big Matrix fan. Anyway, there are some quotes from that movie. If you don't like them being placed in here, stop reading now! We're at the beach.

Don't own CC, TC, or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE EIGHT: WIGGLER AHOY! FULL STEAM AHEAD!**

Wiggler is a very big caterpillar. Of course it was green but this caterpillar was different. It was ten-fold its original size and had a flower on its head.

"A giant caterpillar," Bert said. "You knew this was coming, didn't you."

"So I knew that Wiggler was coming," Amor replied. "I just didn't know when."

"Exactly how many more of these guys do we face off with?"

"After Wiggler, there's Mecha Bowser and King Boo…"

"Don't get in depth, just defeat that thing!"

"Alright! Alright!"

"So…how do we defeat it?"

"That's easy! All we have to do is water the purple shrubs that grow around here. After they grow, they pop up a sand mount in which Wiggler will run on and flip himself over. Then I'll use FLUDD, jump up and butt-stomp the living crap out of him."

"Yeah…only problem is that there are no purple shrubs that sprout out sand dunes when watered!"

Suddenly, there was flash of light and purple shrubs appeared.

"That was a lucky break," Amor pointed out.

"Yeah, let's do this," Bert said. The pair headed towards where the giant caterpillar was. Wiggler was rampaging around as the people were asleep due to the effect of the SLEEP card.

" This is gonna be a piece of cake," Amor said.

" Chocolate or vanilla?" Bert asked.

" Doesn't matter." Amor went on to a purple shrub, watered it as soon as Wiggler was going towards him and the shrub blew up to a sand dune, causing Wiggler to fall on his back. He then proceeded to jump on him and butt-stomped his weak spot.

" Did it work?" Bert asked.

" Yeah…"

" So why isn't he killed?"

" Just watch." And Wiggler stopped wiggling, jumped on his feet and blew steam out from his noise.

" What the hell just happened?" Bert asked.

" I have to do that two more times," Amor said to him. "He's going a lot faster now!" Amor then did this two more times and on the third time, Wiggler turned into wet sand and disappeared on the beach. Then a small light appeared and a feather shot up. The townsfolk were waking up as well.

"Well, what are you waiting for," Amor said to Bert. "Pick up the feather."

"Not until they wake up," Bert replied. When the band woke up, Bert said to them "Hit it boys!"

The band started to play the sheet of music that he gave to them previously which was the _Mario victory song._ He picked up the feather and the feather disappeared as well he posed accordingly.

"I told you, I can only do that!"

"Sorry…Funny…"

"What was that?" Amor asked him.

"Well…how do you suppose that those purple shrubs grew?"

"You know what," Amor said. "I don't know. Those shrubs only grew only on Gelato Beach. I have no idea how it grew…"

"Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless a certain "mistress" did some magic to make them grow here.

" 'Mistress'? who are you talking about?"

As they were discussing, Sakura was hiding at her secret hiding spot and in her hand were the FLOWER, SLEEP, and SAND cards with their blue auras disappearing.

"_They know,_" she thought. "_They know about me…however…I know about them too._"

Everyone woke up from their sleep and asking themselves what happened. However the pair on the beach were gone and were making their way back to the bus, they were stopped by a voice.

"Stop!" They turned around to see a blown haired boy wearing a blown shirt and green shorts. He also carried a sword on his back.

"What do you want?" Amor asked him.

"Ah, Mr. Syaoran. We were expecting you some time later…"

"Who?"

Li had an angry face on him. "Who are you two? What are you doing here? What did you do to that creature and what did you do to Sakura!"

" So many questions, Li, so little time." Bert said with a smirk.

" Answer me!" he shouted.

" We are getting aggravated," Bert said.

" Yes, we are."

" Enough of this crap, you answer me or else," he drew out his sword. "Or I'll have no choice but to resort to uncivilized action."

" You'll just have to trust us, Li." Bert said.

" Humph," Li said. "I suppose the most obvious question is, how can I trust you?"

"Bingo." Bert said. "It is a pickle. No doubt about it. The bad news is there's no way if you can really know whether we're here to help you or not, so it's really up to you. You'll just have to make up your damned mind to either accept what we're going to do, or reject it."

"Grrr…" Li put away his sword. "I'll be watching you and don't do anything to Sakura, you hear me!" he walked off.

" Man, happy much?" Amor asked.

" No," Bert said. "Not really. A shady character that Li guy. Anyway, let's just wait for the others. You go on ahead and change, I'll catch up."

"Man, why do you like screwing around with the characters here?"

"Just to see their expressions."

" Okay…" Amor said as he walked off. Bert stood at the parking lot for a while and then he seemingly said in the wind.

"Why? Why do you do it? Why keep fighting? For that feeling, I mean. Do you believe you're fighting for something? For more that your survival? Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know? Is it freedom? Or truth? Perhaps peace? Yes? No? Could it be for love? Illusions...Vagaries of perception. The temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose. And all of them as artificial as the world itself, although only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love. You must be able to see it…Mistress…. You must know it by now. You can't win. It's pointless to keep fighting. Why? Why? Why do you persist?...Why must you persist fate?"

No answer. He walked off towards his brother to the changing room. And as he was walking, he could have heard a voice replying to his question.

"_Because…because I choose to._"

* * *

I know, I know. From now on, I'll use my own words from now on. Please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	9. Confrontation

This is a long episode. Nothing but dialogue. We're at school still (man, everything happens here). Please read on!

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE NINE: CONFRONTATION**

It was the day after what happened at the beach. Sakura seemed to avoid the pair more and more. Finally, at school, Bert made the decision that would change everything.

"I'm going to tell her after school," he said.

"What?"

"I'm going to tell Sakura; about us and about everything.

"Why?"

"I want to see if she knows."

"Knows what?"

"Knows about us."

"You know she knows."

"I know, but I want to see her squirm."

"You're a really sick guy, you know that?"

The school bell rang; it was time for the truth.

"Hey!" Amor exclaimed. "There she is!"

Sakura was walking with Madison. Suddenly, Madison left Sakura and headed towards the pair.

"She wants you to meet her behind the school," she said.

"Alright, let's do this," Amor said.

Everyone met up behind the school. It was utter silence.

"Hey, Sakura!" Amor exclaimed.

She had a serious face on.

"I suppose I should thank you for helping us defeat Wiggler."

"Wiggler?" Madison asked.

"Didn't you see that giant caterpillar?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She was asleep," Bert said. "Due to the effects of Sakura's SLEEP card."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm?"

"How do you know about me? About what I did? About…."

"I know because I've seen you did it."

"What?"

"We're from another world."

"Another world?" Madison asked.

"Just like this one," Amor said. "Only, Reedington is nothing more than a fantasy."

Sakura and Madison were stunned.

"There is no such thing as magic cards or dangerous creatures in our world."

"Or no need for them," Bert replied. "We plan to give you all the details but…"

"But what?" Sakura asked.

"I need you to trust us. _All_ of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about your…friend," Amor said. "Tell him to come down."

"What?"

Li jumped from a tree and landed near them.

"Li!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you to keep away from her," he said.

"Like I want to steal a girl five years younger from me from an egoistic maniac like you…"

"What did you say? Are you insinuating something?"

"Insinuating? No. Flat out telling you."

"Grrr…ahh!" Li pulled out his sword and started to swing. Amor started to avoid it. "Whoops! Too slow! Can't you aim right?" He put Li's arm behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law. Do you understand these rights, sir?"

"Let me go!"

"I said do you understand your rights?"

"Let him go," Bert said. "You're making it worse."

"Sorry," Amor replied. "Poking at Li is fun." He released him. "Now, you calm down, or I'll be forced to do that again."

"We mean no harm," Bert said. "So please, hear us out."

"Okay," Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Li exclaimed. "How can you trust them?"

"We mean no harm we said. Why don't you trust us?"

"………"

"Cute," Amor said.

"What?" Madison asked.

"Li's worried about losing Sakura. That what led to the problem in the first place."

"What!" Li shouted. "I'm not worried about losing her!"

"Yes you are! You're protecting her! Don't you see we're trying to help her?"

"You mean all those enemies have to do with Sakura?" Madison asked.

"Everything has to do with Sakura. Now please, we'd like to explain ourselves now."

"As you already know, we are from another world," Bert said. "Sakura's life to us is nothing more than a fictional anime series. We saw everything; how she released and captured the cards, made new friendship; that idiotic crush she had with Julian…"

Sakura began to blush. "It was a phase."

"Anyway, our world and this world aren't the only worlds in this universe. There is another world, Clow Country. Julian is a powerful sorcerer, Tori's a king, Li is an archeologist and Sakura is a princess. Tragedy struck when the princess lost her spirit and soul, due to a relic Li was excavating. The princess' spirit and soul manifested it through features and scattered through many dimensions. Li was sent to the witch of dimensions where he must sacrifice something of great value to himself in order to travel through alternate dimensions. Although this met sacrificing his relationship with the princess, he knew it had to be done. Li, along with many friends, decided to find all of the princess' feathers. Although they faced many perils, Li finally gathered the entire princess feathers and peace was restored to the kingdom. But all was not well. The king was enraged that Li put the princess in danger so he banished Li from Clow Country. To make matters worse, the princess blames herself for Li's banishment so she tried to find her. She went back to the relic that scattered her spirit and soul in the first place and the same thing happened again. Only this time the feathers came here."

"Why here?" Li asked.

"I don't know."

"Why are you helping her?"

"Due to Julian's magic, he froze our world. Nothing is moving. We need the princess' power in order to unfreeze it. But in order to do that, the princess must wake from her sleep."

"Which she can't wake from unless she has all her feathers," Madison said.

"Exactly. Now you're catching on. We were sent here because we need the princess' help. We agreed to find the feathers and bring them back to the princess."

"Then why are these monsters attacking Reedington?" Li asked. "Who sent them?"

"This is where I come in," Amor said. "These are specific monsters that came from yet another world; the Mushroom Kingdom. These monsters were last seen on an island called Delfino; near the Mushroom Kingdom. Someone must be conjuring up some powerful magic to bring them all here. We're using FLUDD, who had experience with these monsters to defeat them."

"FLUDD?" Madison asked.

The watch turned into a pump and said, "I am FLUDD: Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device."

"Pleased to meet you FLUDD!" Sakura said.

FLUDD began to make noise again. "_Attention, attention_,_ Strange anomaly detected!_"

"What's it doing?" Li asked.

"L_ocation: Reedington Amusement Park_."

"Well, how would you all like to go on a field trip?" Amor asked.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"_Teleportation sequence, activated._"

Instantly, the group of five were teleported to Reedington's amusement park.

* * *

Now the fun begins! What will happen in the park? Please R&R this scene and find out. 


	10. Mecha Bowser Appears!

Yet another boss: Mecha Bowser. Anyway, you should know where we are due to the title. Please read on!  
Don't own CC, TC, or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONCILE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

* * *

**EPISODE TEN: MECHA BOWSER APPEARS**

The group of five appeared near the entrance of the park; although everything was empty.

"I never seen the park this empty before," Madison said.

"There must be something wrong inside the park," Li said. "Let's go."

Inside the park, they didn't have to go very far to see what was wrong.

"What?" Sakura asked.

There was another Li. Only he was taller, blue and had glowing red eyes. He carried what looked like a paint-brush.

"Another Li?" Bert asked.

"Well, I bet he's causing all the trouble," Amor said.

He began to run towards the fountain.

"Get him!" Sakura exclaimed.

Li started to run towards the giant fountain in the middle of the park. He stopped in the middle of the fountain. The group of five stood near the edge of the fountain. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound and the water started to part ways. A huge giant robot appeared, with Li's impostor standing on it.

"What is that thing?" Madison asked.

"Mecha Bowser," Amor said. "Although you wouldn't know who Bowser is."

"What's he doing here?" Bert asked.

"I don't know what that Li impostor is doing but we should defeat this guy quick; before he starts firing bullet bills at us."

"What's a bullet bill?" Li asked.

Mecha Bowser opened his chest and started firing missiles.

"That!" Amor exclaimed. "Get Madison to safety!"

Quickly, the group separated, avoiding the missiles.

"How do we defeat this thing?" Bert asked.

"In the game, we travel in a roller coaster and used missiles placed on the track and fired it at Bowser."

"But there is no roller coaster with missiles on the track!" Li exclaimed.

"Okay, then how do we stop it?"

"I got it! We could use a combination of Sakura's SHIELD and MIRROR cards."

"What will that do?" Sakura asked.

"My theory is that the SHIELD card will shield you from the missiles and MIRROR will redirect the missiles back to Bowser."

"I hope that will work," Sakura said. She started to chant. "Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!"

The staff instantly appeared. Mecha Bowser fired the bullet bills towards Sakura.

"Sakura! Now!" Bert exclaimed.

"SHIELD! MIRROR!" Instantly, the seal of the star appeared and the bullets hit the shield. Then, the bullets were redirected to Bowser.

"A direct hit!" Amor exclaimed.

"How many times do we do this?" Li asked.

"At least two more."

The bullet bills aimed for Li.

"Get behind her!" Amor exclaimed.

Li jumped behind Sakura and the same thing happened again.

"Just one more time!"

"Bullet bills started to head towards Bert."

"Get behind her!"

He did so and redirected the missiles again. Bowser was defeated.

"Yeah!"

"……why isn't it disappearing?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura!" Madison exclaimed. "You were great!"

"Aww…Madison," Sakura blushed.

"You really were! I got it all on tape!"

"Great, now we really see what's going on," Amor said.

"What?" Li asked.

The head of Bowser popped off and it opened to reveal Li's impostor.

"There he is!" Sakura exclaimed.

"_What do you want with me?_" Li asked.

"It can talk?" Bert asked.

"It can do more than that," Amor replied. "You're behind the strange occurrences in this little town, aren't you?"

"_And what if I am?_" Li asked.

"Well, then, I just want to know why?"

"_You should already know by now…_"

"We're not as smart as you think. Some of us, anyway…"

"I hope that wasn't directed to me," Li said.

"_I'm trying to get the princess here…_"

"Why?"

"_Why should you know?_"

"Because it could justify all the bad things you've done."

"_Bad things? What bad things?_"

"Aside from the giant robot? Let see, there was wiggler, then Petey Piranha, then Glopper Blooper…"

"_I just wanted her to come here, that's all_."

"So you can do what?"

"_Talk._"

"Talk?"

"_Talk like we did before. Before everything wrong happened._"

"Before King Avalon banished you?"

"_That's besides the point…_"

"How are you doing this?" Sakura asked.

Li held up the brush. "_This is my magic brush. It makes all my dreams come true._"

"Where did you get that?" Bert asked.

"Isn't it necessary to ask?" Amor replied. "It's pretty obvious that he got it from the Mushroon Kingdom. He must have heard about the brush. He took it and travelled here by mere chance. Then, he used the powers of the brush to summon all of the scattered feathers."

"_See, you're smarter than you look._"

"I'll take that as a compliment, I think."

"Maybe you could just return all the feathers to the princess," Madison suggested.

"_I can't. King Avalon banished me remember? I can't go back._"

"How about we talk to him?"

"_You just want my brush. I'm not falling for it._"

"Why would we want a stupid brush!" Li exclaimed.

"Li, calm down," Sakura said.

"No! I won't calm down! This guys imitating me! I'm being framed for things I didn't do!"

"He's not imitating you," Bert said. "That's actually you, from another dimension."

"What?" Li asked.

"You said he was an archaeologist," Sakura said. "Why is he acting so…childlike? Isn't he supposed to be mature?"

"Probably due to the effects of that brush. The more he uses it, the more childlike he gets."

"I bet that brush is controlling him," Amor said. "If we can get it away from him…"

"_I won't let you take this brush away from me! I'll summon the princess here! Then you'll be sorry you ever crossed paths with me!_"

The Bowser head closed. Then, a rotating blade began to spin at the bottom of the head. A giant balloon popped on top and carried Li away.

"_It seems to be headed towards the Radio Tower,_" FLUDD said.

"Now do you believe us?" Bert asked.

"Alright, I trust you," Sakura said.

"Although I don't like it, I guess I have to trust you too," Li said.

"Just call us if anything weird starts to happen again."

"Are you forgetting something?" Amor asked.

The feather was still floating in mid-air.

"Sakura, why don't you go get it?"

"Okay!"

Sakura grabbed the feather and it disappeared inside her hands.

"It's gone!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Bert said. "It's probably back in Clow Country."

"We should get out of here," Madison said.

"Agreed," Amor said. "FLUDD, get us out of here."

"_Activating teleportation sequence_."

The group of five disappeared into the portal and appeared at the school.

* * *

Pretty clever, huh? I could find a roller coaster so I used a combination of MIRROR and SHIELD! Please R&R this scene and read the next one. 


	11. King Boo Down Below

After a few days rest, the gang goes off again to another adventure and another feather. Also, the villian gets a name. Read on!

Don't own CC, TC, or SMS

**

* * *

CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLES: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE **

**

* * *

EPISODE ELEVEN: KING BOO DOWN BELOW**

It was a few days later after what happened in the park. Li decided to stay in the house that his parents bought him (lucky guy, he has his own house). It was the weekend where Sakura, Madison, Li were hanging outside the school.

"I wonder where they are…" Madison asked.

"They said to meet us here," Sakura said.

"Are you sure they said to meet us here?" Li asked.

"Positive."

They saw Bert and Amor walking towards them; arguing yet again.

"That's a stupid name," Bert said.

"Come on!" Amor said. "That's the best name we could ever think of."

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Madison asked.

"We're arguing on a name," Bert said.

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"For Li's impostor," Amor replied. "We don't want to confuse the two."

"I don't want another name," Li said.

"You're not getting one; your impostor is."

"We came up with one," Bert said. "I think it's stupid."

"What is it?" Madison asked.

"Well," Amor said, "within the Mushroom Kingdom, the original owner of the brush frame the hero so he could be locked up in jail."

"What was the original owner's name?" Li asked.

"Originally it was Bowser Jr. But he changed it so people would actually know who he tried to look like."

"Who did he try to look like?" Madison asked.

"The hero was named Mario."

"You want to call him _Mario_?" Li asked.

"Of course not. He looked like Mario's shadow so people started to call him Shadow Mario. Hence, the new name of the impostor will be…"

"Don't say it," Sakura said.

"Shadow Li!"

"Shadow Li?" Li asked.

"I know, it's stupid," Bert said.

"Is that why you called us here?" Sakura asked.

"No. FLUDD detected another anomaly. It's at the park again."

"Alright, then! Let's go!"

"_Teleportation sequence activated!_"

The group of five were transported to the park.

Inside the park, everything was back to normal, except the haunted house.

"Why is the haunted house closed?" Madison asked the guard.

"Strange noises coming from the basement," he said. "You best avoid that place."

"_Probably the anomaly is coming from there,_" Li whispered.

"_Let's get down there,_" Bert said.

"_Do we have to?_" Sakura asked.

"_Why are we whispering?_" Amor asked. "To the haunted house! Away!"

Inside the haunted house, there were weird sounds coming from everywhere.

"Keep your eye out for anything suspicious," Bert said.

"Uh-huh…" Sakura said.

"Sakura is obviously frightened," Amor said.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are," Bert said. "Remember the ERASE card? You we so scared, you were practically _holding_ Li's hand."

"No I wasn't…"

"So why are you practically hugging Li?"

Sakura looked to the right and saw that she was hugging Li's arm. She instantly let go.

Bert smirked. "Ohh, what's really going to bake your noodle later on is would you have let go if I didn't say anything?"

"………"

"Why didn't _you_ say anything, Li?" Amor asked.

Li didn't say anything either.

"I thought you guys knew everything," Madison said.

"We do know everything," Amor replied. "It's just Bert like screwing up the minds of those he thinks that are, how you saw, _inseparable…_"

"We are not!" Li and Sakura shouted.

"It is inevitable," Bert said.

"What is?" Madison asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No…"

"Madison, I thought you were a smart girl."

"I am!"

"Then why can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"It's so obvious, it kills me."

"What is so obvious that……oh…"

"It finally hits you."

"What are they talking about," Sakura asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Madison replied. On they went. Deeper into the haunted house until they had gotten into the basement.

"Bottom floor!" Bert announced.

"I think everyone got the idea," Amor replied.

"Shut up."

"Anyways," Sakura was looking around. "There's a door here." It was an old door full of scratches and when they opened the door, it squeaked.

"Freaky…its too dark to see."

"Anyways, let go in," Bert said.

"What! In there!"

"Yes, do you have a better idea?"

"I say we put this thing off till tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will already be too late. Do you want to save the princess or not?" Everyone moved on ahead. Only Sakura was left behind.

"Hey…wait for me!"

The room was dark however everyone felt the coldness.

"Mario…Marrrrio! Mario!" Amor said repeatedly.

"Why are you doing that?" Madison asked.

"Because, Luigi did the same thing in his mansion."

"Luigi?"

"I'll tell you later…right now…I have a bad feeling about this…" The lights turned on and soon everyone saw that they were on a huge roulette.

"What the hell?" Bert said. Then everyone heard laughter coming from the center.

"What's that?" Li asked.

"Here it comes," Amor said. Out came a huge white puff with a crown and a huge tongue. It laughed accordingly.

"IT'S A GHOST!" cried Sakura.

"King Boo, I knew it!" Amor said.

"I don't wanna face a ghost!"

"Suck it up," Bert said. "It's not that tough!" Under the ghost was a giant slot machine.

"So what do we have to do?" Li asked.

"Watch," Amor said and he sprayed the ghost. The slots landed on question marks.

"Everyone run!" Amor cried.

"Why?" everyone asked. At that moment, little ugly pig like moles started to pop up from his mouth.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Spray them and they'll fall on their backs. Then jump on them."

"Right. WATER, release and dispel!" At that moment, a flash of water came upon them and flip them all over. They all proceeded to jump on them and they all disappeared within minutes. King Boo went down and came with the slots again.

"Nothing's working," Li said. "What do we do?"

"Get lucky," Amor replied and he sprayed Boo again. This time, he landed on pineapples.

"Yes!"

"And that's a good thing…how?" Bert asked. Boo then spited out fruits and two hot peppers.

"Throw the hot pepper at him," Amor directed Sakura.

"Okay…POWER, release and dispel!" She then picked up the pepper with ease and threw it at him. Boo had fire on his tongue and Bert threw a pear at him. He then sunk down again and came up with the slots.

"Was that effective," Madison asked.

"It was," Amor replied. "All we have to do is do that two more times." And so the group did the same routine two more times, defeating enemies and throwing fruits. At last, Boo blew up and a feather could be seen.

"Nice job everyone!" Bert said. "Li, why don't you pick up the feather this time."

"Who? Me?"

"Is there anyone else named 'Li' around here?"

"Ummm…"

"Rhetorical."

Li picked up the feather and it disappeared. "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Madison said and the group left the haunted house.

As they were leaving the park, Bert turned to Sakura.

"Sakura," he asked.

"Yes?"

"I think you should have your guardians in on this situation."

"Why? Do you think they're going to help?"

"Well, yes. I think Kero has some experiences about these kinds of deals. I mean, he did help you collect the cards, after all."

"Yeah…"

"And that goes for Yue too."

"Really?"

"I have to admit, Yue does process some slight skill."

"Your right…I'll see what I can do."

"What are you two whispering about?" Amor asked.

"Nothing to concern you, brother," Bert replied.

"Well, we'll being going now. We'll meet you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, try now to get into any trouble," Li said.

"Fine."

Sakura, Li and Madison walked in one direction and Amor and Bert walked in the other. Li turned to Sakura.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing…" she said. The three walked silently and had gotten to their own houses. That night, Sakura couldn't sleep. She stood up and looked at the drawer that Kero was sleeping in.

"_Should I tell them about this? Will this affect them? What would they say? What would they do? I just don't know._"

* * *

What will happen? Will everything turn out okay? Why am I asking you this? Anyways, please R&R. 


	12. Guardian Talk

In this scene, we're at Sakura's house. It looks like Kero has a fit. Please read on!

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE TWELVE: GUARDIAN TALK**

"_Is this what you've been doing all this time?_" Kero asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied. "That's what I've been doing."

"_You've been purposely putting yourself in danger and you didn't even tell me about it!_"

"Yes…"

"_Why didn't you say anything?_"

"Because I thought it didn't concern you."

"_Didn't concern me! Sakura, everything that has to do with you concerns me! Although there is no present dangers these days doesn't mean I'm not still your guardian!_"

"Kero, calm down. You sound like you heard someone died…"

"_By the sound of this robot that came out of a fountain, and missiles coming towards you, you could have been killed!_"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura said.

"_This isn't over,_" Kero said.

"I know. That's why I brought over some people that can explain the situation to you better than I can."

Outside, Amor and Bert were waiting for someone to open the door.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Amor asked.

"Positive," Bert replied. "This is the same house that Sakura lived in for all these years."

The door opened. Tori came out.

"Aren't you those two British boys from my sister's school?" He asked.

"Uh, yes!" Bert exclaimed. "Yes we are."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sakura wanted to see us," Amor said.

"Oh."

Sakura came over to the door.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey brat, your guests are here."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever, I'm going to work."

"Fine, see if I care."

"I'll see you two later," He left on his bike.

"Goodbye!" Bert said.

"Why did you want to see us?" Amor asked.

"Kero is taking this a little too far," she said. "He's really upset."

"We should talk to him," Bert said.

They made their way upstairs. Amor and Bert saw the room was yellow and full of stuffed animals. Amor was mortified.

"Uh, Sakura?" Amor asked, picking up a stuff animal that looked like her. "Isn't this a little……much?"

"I should have tidied up before you got here."

"Where's Kero?" Bert asked.

"Hey!" Amor said. "Look at this!" He picked up what seemed to be a yellow stuffed animal with wings.

"Uh…Amor…let go of that thing…" Bert said.

"Why? Look!" He started to spread the toy's arms and made airplane noises.

"That's Kero."

"So?"

"The guardian beast of the seal."

"What!"

"_Let me go!_" Kero yelled. "_Let me go let me go let me go!_"

"Ah!"

"_Stupid idiot!_"

"Kero!" Sakura exclaimed. "Manners, please!"

"_Easy for you to say! You didn't just have your arms nearly torn off!_"

"The great Keroberos," Bert said. "We meet at last."

"_And you are?_"

"A Smith," Bert said sarcastically. "Agent Smith."

"_You two look the same to me_."

"Bert, what are you doing?" Amor asked.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Bert replied.

"How did you know how to respond, Kero?"

"_I mean, you school boys look the same to me. It looks like you're all the same person._"

"Kero, these are the people I was talking about," Sakura said.

"_Oh. Care to explain to me what's going on?_"

"Certainly," Bert said.

Bert explained to Kero why they were in Reedington, what had happened and what they need to do now.

"_So that Li kid's impostor is causing all the trouble._"

"Yes, he is," Amor said. "And now we must stop him before he summons an incredibly powerful person."

"And who would that be?" Sakura asked.

"I'm hoping we wouldn't make it to that point."

"………"

"_Why do you need Sakura?_"

"The Clow cards," Bert said. "We need her help. The power of the elements could prove most useful in this dire situation. We also need your help."

"_Why me?_"

"You can attack from the air. We can defeat enemies faster, thereby reducing human causality."

"_Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura?_"

"Yes," Sakura said, "I want to help."

"Just think of it this way, you can keep a closer eye on your mistress _and _be a hero."

"_Be a hero?_"

"Who knows, they might do a television series about you…"

"We better go," Amor said. "Sakura, we'll call you when anything comes up."

The two left the house, heading towards home.

"Are you sure about this?" Amor asked. "Julian said not to confront many people…"

"We need all the help we can get," Bert said. "Besides, this could be…interesting."

Back at the house: "Well Kero? What do you think?" Sakura asked.

"_A hero…_"

"Uh, Kero?"

"_My own series…_"

"Kero!"

"_I'll be famous!_"

"Kero!"

"_I'll talk it over with Yue…_"

"I'm glad!"

* * *

So now we have more back-up. Who will be the next boss we see? Please R&R and find out! 


	13. Petey Pirhana Strikes Back

There is a lot more episodes to go. Please bear with me. This happens at school.

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONCILE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE THIRTEEN: PETEY PIRANHA STRIKES BACK**

After a few days talking to Kero, everyone was let out due to spring break. Since there was no school, Shadow Li thought this was a perfect time to attack. First, it was time to bring back an old friend…

"_Time to awaken from your slumber_…"

A giant roar replied and flew off to a really high place in town.

"Spring break!" Nikki exclaimed.

"I'm going camping," Rita said.

"I'm going to fish," Zachary said. "Maybe I'll be lucky if I caught a giant fish."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chelsea said.

Zachary went on into one of those rants. Meanwhile, Sakura and Li were sitting under the shade of a tree. They were deep in thought. Finally, it was Sakura that spoke.

"Why did you come back?"

"There were rumors going on about monsters attacking this town. I thought something concerning the Clow cards had happened."

"Oh. So it wasn't anything else?"

"No. Why?"

Sakura looked sad now. "No reason."

"What?"

"Never mind, Li." She was visably angry with him.

"You're not telling me. What's wrong?"

"I said nothing is wrong!" She got up and walked away in a huff.

Amor and Bert approached Li. They saw that Sakura was really mad.

"What did you do to her?" Bert asked.

"She said nothing was wrong," Li replied.

Amor started to laugh. "Li, when a woman says nothing's wrong, it means _everything's _wrong. When a woman says everything's wrong, it means _everything's_ wrong. And when a woman says that something_ isn't _funny, you'd better not laugh your ass off!"

"I don't know what you just said."

"Li, it's pretty obvious. You can deny it no longer. Sakura…"

FLUDD began to beep. "_Strange anomaly detected._"

"Oh, crap. Now what?"

"_Location: Reedington Store District._"

"Alright, Li, go get Sakura and go already."

"Fine."

"Just don't say anything about love."

"Why?"

"You'll just upset her."

"I'll have you know, I wrote the book on love."

"Yeah, '_all quiet on the western front_'."

Li brought back Sakura and Madison. "Are you all ready?"

Everyone was, except Sakura.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Bert asked.

"Mmm…nothing," she said.

"_That means everything is wrong,_" Amor whispered to Li.

"_Shut up!_" he replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Madison asked.

"Nothing!" Li said.

"_Okay then…_" Amor thought to himself.

The group of five was transported to the store district. When they got there, they saw what was causing the trouble.

"Petey's back," Amor said.

"What is that thing?" Madison asked.

"We defeated that thing earlier," Bert said, "Petey Piranha. A giant plant monster responsible for all the goop in this area."

"What do we do to stop it?" Li asked.

"Cram its mouth with water, and jump on it when he turns upside."

Goop was everywhere. It was very bad. Not even FLUDD could clear a path before Petey threw more goop.

"How do we get to it?" Li asked.

"Sakura, how about you use the WATER card to clean up this place?" Bert asked.

Sakura was off in her own little world.

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

"Mmm…I'm fine."

"Repeat the last words I just said."

"Uh…hmm…"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Of course I know!"

"I said use the WATER card to clear a path."

"Oh, right!"

Sakura used WATER and cleared a path. The group quickly made their way to Petey. There was something wiggling inside Sakura's bag.

"Sakura, what's in the bag?" Li asked.

"What?" She took out Kero. "Kero!"

"_I thought I could help…_"

"You certainly can," Bert said. "Quickly, start offense maneuvers."

"_What?_"

"Attack the giant plant!"

"_You got it!_" Kero transformed into his true form. He used his fire breath on Petey. Petey block the fire with his arms but they were damaged. Petey fired a goop ball at Kero. A direct hit, Kero transformed back into a doll and fell into the hands of Sakura.

"Kero, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"_I'm dizzy…_"

"Useless," Amor said. "He's gotten stronger. I don't think anything can hurt him."

"Let's just stick to the one plan," Bert said. "Okay, everyone ready?"

Sakura used FLY to get up to where Petey was. She used it to get everyone else up there. The battle begun.

Petey used his head roll attack and nearly pushed everyone of the edge. Sakura used WATER and stuffed Petey with water. This exposed its underbelly. Everyone jumped on it at once (since everyone else jumped on Petey, excluding Madison this would count as a three hit combo, who is necessary to defeat Petey).

Petey disappeared into a goop and a feather appeared.

"Good work everyone," Bert said, "especially Kero."

"_Why me_?" Kero asked.

"Without your fire, Petey's arms were disabled so he couldn't attack with them."

"Good work, Kero," Sakura said.

"_I guess so!_"

Amor pulled Bert aside. "_Uh, Petey never attacks with his arms._"

"_Think of it as positive encouragement_. Kero, why don't you take the feather?"

"_Really, you think!_"

"I know."

Kero picked up the feather, which instantly appeared to the princess.

* * *

I hope you like this happy ending! Although it is originally thought that Sakura professed her true feelings towards Li. Li took this the wrong way as he thought Sakura loved him as a dear friend (I'm trying to explain myself here). Please R&R this scene and tell me what you think. 


	14. Psycologist

Again I didn't write this scene. Someone else did. Just to let you know. This takes place at Bert and Amor's apartment.

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONCILE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE FOURTEEN: PSYCHOLOGIST**

A few days after the defeat of Petey Piranha, the sky was littered with dark, gray clouds. Raindrops feel on the quiet little town as Sakura walked over to their pair's place…all alone. They had given their address in case she needed something and indeed she needed something. However on this rainy day, that something came in the form of guidance and comfort. She found the apartment quickly and looked up the name. She then punched in the buzz code. Two solid buzzes rang and a voice from the speaker answered.

"Hello?" the voiced asked.

"It's me," Sakura answered, in a melancholy voice.

"Who is…wait…Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yes…"

"Hold on, I'll let you in."

The speaker made a loud, long buzz sound and the door was open. Sakura made her way to the elevator and pushed a button to go to the desired floor. She walked past three doors and knocked on the appropriate door. The door opened.

"I didn't realize that you were coming," Bert said as Sakura walked in. He closed the door and took her coat.

"Would you like to have a seat?" She took a seat on the couch.

"You're just in time, I was about to have some tea."

"Where's your brother?" Sakura asked.

"He's out," Bert said while putting hot water inside the teapot. "Said that he wanted to see Li for something. I was tired so I stayed here."

She nodded. "Something wrong," Bert asked.

"No…nothing's wrong."

"That's a bold-face lie. I know when something is wrong with you."

"You do, do you? Well, how do you know when I'm feeling down?"

"You hair is covering your eyes."

They stood silent for a moment. For an icebreaker, Bert spoke again.

"Remember, I know about your life and your experiences."

"Yeah, I remember."

"So…" Bert said while pouring tea into the cups. "Would you be in conflict if I asked you what was wrong?"

She stood silent for a moment. Then with a deep breath, she blurted out, "Why is this happening to me!" Bert was surprised by this sudden outburst.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…how come I'm a chosen one…how come everyone I love is suffering. How come every action I do is something wrong to other people?" She was looking down, her eyes covering her eyes and teardrops appearing.

"_Oh shit, she's crying,_" Bert taught. "Sakura, why do you think this way?"

"I don't know. It started last night. I couldn't sleep. Me and Kero had a big fight about trusting you guys…"

"Really…"

"Yes. I argued that we could trust you. He said that you two were too suspicious and couldn't be trusted. We ended up not wishing each other 'good night' to each other and we didn't even talk to each other this morning. Relations with my family isn't going well either. Tori bothered me up to the point I started screaming at him. When my dad tried to calm me down I shouted at him that he didn't know how I was feeling. I left home and wandered the streets wondering what I could do. Then I saw your place and…and…"

She started to cry again. "I don't know why this is happening! I didn't want this to happen…any of this! I thought that the whole 'capturing the cards' adventure was over and that everything would be normal. But now this happens! All I wanted was a normal life, no more, no less! Why is this happening to me? Why is this always happening to me!"

She stopped talking and remained silent. It was obvious that she was expecting an answer.

"_Nice job with the guilt trip, Sakura,_" Bert thought. He gave a deep breath. "Look at it this way, Sakura. It is in your nature to be a good person. That's why people need you. Because you are making the commitment to be there for them."

"But I don't want to be there for them all the time," Sakura said. "I just want some time alone."

"So why don't you do that?"

"I don't know." They were silent for a minute, the raindrops being heard.

"Let me tell you a story…a very simple story…a story about a little girl and a her brother in an orphanage. They lived a simple life, a good life, actually. One day, the brother discovered that he had healing powers. Now when someone hurt themselves, he would heal them. Now, at the time, the brother was really sick; I mean, really, really sick. He asked himself one day 'why can I heal other people's injuries except my own?' The brother and sister lived with each other, the sister talking care of the brother and vice versa. They were able to live a good life." He turned to Sakura. "What did the story tell you?"

She thought for a moment. "It said to me that the brother had a choice to heal people and he did. He just wanted to help…"

"Just like you," Bert said. "A riddle. 'It is more powerful than God. It is eviler than the devil. The rich have it. The poor have it. If you eat it, you'll die. What am I?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't you going to guess?"

"No. I'm not good with riddles."

"The answer…is nothing."

"What?"  
"You see, you do these things and expect nothing in return. However, your reward is living a fun, adventurous life. That's how normal your life is going to be."

Silence once again filled the room. Sakura then whispered the words: "Thank you."

"Pardon?"  
"Thank you for understanding me."

"No problem. Now let us not speak of this again."

"… … Okay." She got up from her spot, got her coat and headed out the door. Bert stood there thinking.

"_It's a good thing she didn't know what really happened in that story…_"

* * *

_NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR OF THIS SCENE: _I was referring to something else in another story and another time. (You guys wouldn't know). Anyways, please R&R. 


	15. Glooper Blooper Returns

Long story short, Glooper Blooper returns. We're at Penguin Park. Please read on!

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE FIFTEEN: GLOOPER BLOOPER RETURNS**

Amor asked Li to meet him at a Penguin Park. Bert wanted to tell Li something but he was very tired (so in a way, Bert lied to Sakura about Amor wanting to give Li something but in reality, it was Bert that wanted to see Li).

"_Stupid Bert,_" Amor thought. "_Why don't I have to do this? He knows I'm not good with talking…_"

Amor saw Li walking to up to him.

"Ah, Mr. Syaoran, please, sit down."

"Why are you calling me that? You called me Li up until now."

"I just wanted to sound like an agent…"

"An _agent_?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Why did you call me?"

"I didn't. My brother did. He wanted me to ask you something."

"And that is?"

"Why are you holding back?"

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks you're holding back something. Power, perhaps?"

"………"

"I knew it too, you know. You could have done more during the fights Mecha Bowser, and Petey Piranha. Also, why didn't you help us during Wiggler's attack?"

"………"

"He thinks you can use magic. Fire spells and stuff. You're a really powerful person."

"………"

"Why _are_ you holding back?"

"I learned a few things in Hong Kong. I need a bigger challenge. If I used magic, then all these enemies would be too easy."

"So, you just want more difficult challenge?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure that's all?"

"That's all…"

"I wish I could believe that…"

FLUDD began to make noise. "_Attention! Attention! Strange anomaly detected!_"

"I guess we should get the others," Li said.

"Not so fast," Amor replied.

"What?"

"Prove to me that you are really looking for a bigger challenge."

"What?"

"_Location: Reedington Harbour._"

"You'll defeat this thing yourself without using magic! FLUDD, activate transportation sequence!"

"_Activating Teleportation Sequence!_"

"Wait!" Li said. "Maybe we should think about this!"

"Too late!"

The two were transported to the harbor. The two appeared at the entrance to the harbor. Li was persistent to tell the others that were here.

"I don't know why we can't get the others here…"

"Because I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself."

"I don't want to prove anything!"

"Then just prove to me you're as powerful as you say you are."

After clearing a path, they saw Glooper Blooper on a helipad platform.

"What is that thing?" Li asked.

"Glooper Blooper," Amor said. "We defeated him last time and now it looks like he's back."

Amor slapped Li on the back. "Go get him."

"How do I _get_ to him?"

"Use this." Amor took off FLUDD and gave it to Li. "Just squeeze the handle bars in order to spray water."

"You want me to defeat that thing with a _pump_?"

"Why not? I did."

"I can't get to him. He's too far."

"Tell FLUDD 'hover mode.'"

"Okay. FLUDD, hover mode."

FLUDD instantly turned into a hovering device. It quickly transported Li over to the helipad.

"You can do it, Li!"

"How do I defeat it!"

"Easy, you jump on its tentacles, pull on them. After all of the tentacles are off, pull his nose! Don't forget to spray off the nose because his nose is slippery!"

"Okay, I'll try it!"

Li made his way over to Glooper Blooper.

"Glooper, I'm here to defeat you!"

Glooper gave a roar (or something relatively close to it) and used its tentacles to slap Li around. He almost fell off.

"Be careful!" Amor exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Li yelled back.

Li jumped on one tentacle, pulled on it successfully. Glooper retaliated. Li was exhausted.

"What's the matter, Li?" Amor asked. "Want me to help you?"

"I'm…fine…" Li answered. It was obvious that he was tired. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Is this too mush of a challenge for you?"

"………"

"You know it's true."

"I…can…handle this!" Li jumped on another tentacle and pulled it off. Two more tentacles to go. After a while, Li was exhausted but didn't want to give up. He only had to go for the nose.

"Looking like you could fall over," Amor said.

"I…said…I was fine!"

"Alright…"

Li kept pulling on the nose until it snapped back and hit Glooper square in the eyes.

"See!" Li panted. "I…told you…I could…do it…"

"It's not over yet…" Amor said.

Glooper got up, grew more tentacles, and spit goop all over the place.

"What!" Li exclaimed. "Son…of a…"

Glooper hit Li so hard; he was unconscious for a while.

After a while, Li came to. He was awake long enough to see Amor pulling Glooper nose. "Say ah, ugly!" he said.

Glooper was hit in the eyes and flew over into the ocean where it disappeared. A feather appeared.

"Whew! That was fun!" Amor exclaimed. "Ah, Li! You're awake!"

"How…did you do that?"

"Easily."

"Why…did I have…such a…hard time?"

"Because you were holding back."

"What?"

"Glooper is cakewalk. Anyone could defeat it. Okay, not anyone. Anyone who has the courage. The reason why you couldn't defeat it is because you didn't want to show your true self to me."

"………"

"I just need a reason _why_ you don't use your magic power."

"………because…I might hurt someone…"

"Oh God, not this again! Sakura is a big girl now. She can handle anything coming her way. Just please, the sooner you use your true strength, the faster we can get this thing over with!"

"………I don't know…"

"We said that we needed you to trust us. Even the reason 'I might hurt someone' doesn't sound logical to me. You must have used your power in the past. Why not now?"

"_Because he learned some new tricks…_"

Someone was standing behind the two. It was Bert.

"I couldn't find you so I checked the harbor."

"What made you think of the harbor?" Amor asked.

"Rumors saying a giant squid had retuned."

"Oh. As you were saying?"

"Within the community that deals in magic in Hong Kong, there has been a rumor that a very powerful person is dominating anything that gets in his way."

"I'm guessing you think it's Li."

"Correct. He thinks that a certain someone would fear him if he revealed his true power."

"Li, is this true?"

Li feel asleep on the ground. He was still tired from Glooper's attack.

"We should return him to Sakura's place for recuperation…"

"You mean, so he can get some rest right?"

"That's what I said."

"Yeah, in big words…"

* * *

This took me a long time to write. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R this scene and find out what happens next. 


	16. Feelings

Another episode I didn't write. Please, this contain mostly dialogue. We're at Sakura's house.

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE SIXTEEN: FEELINGS**

"He's right here."

Bert showed Sakura and Madison where Li was being kept. It seemed that the battle with Glooper had exhausted his energy and thus needed to rest.

"Li!" Sakura exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine, Sakura, really!" Li coughed a few times. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"No, don't worry about it."

Seeing Sakura emotionally distraught, Bert asked Madison, "Say, Madison, could you take care of Li while I speak with Sakura?"

"Oh," Madison said, half surprised of the request. "Why?"

"I just need to discuss something with her."

"Well…okay…"

"Amor, you stay with Li as well," Bert instructed.

"Whatever. Don't take to long." As Sakura and Bert walked out of the room, Madison wondered to herself, "_I wonder if he's going to tell Sakura…what she really needs to do for Li._"

Both Sakura and Bert walked into her bedroom. "Kero, we need some privacy. Could you step out for a minute?"

Kero got out of the drawer. "_You want me out? Why?_"

"No questions, Kero. Just get out." Sakura nodded to Kero to step out of the room and he humbly obeyed. Then Bert turned his attention to Sakura.

"After the sealing of the final card, you professed your feelings to Li about loving him, did you not?"

"Yes…"

"However Li took it the wrong way and seemed to took your profession as a love for a dear friend. You didn't mean it that way, did you."

"Yes…"

"What I have noticed with you is that you have trouble expressing your feelings towards him. Either it is a girly trait or you're just afraid that he will reject you or something horrible will happen between you two."

"How…how do you know?"

"Fear…fear binds us all. To our negative emotions, our actions are made and sometimes those actions are the things we don't want to do. You don't want to profess your love because of your fear."

"… … …"

"Just treat your fear as a phobia. The only way your going to conquer it is to face it head on."

"I just can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't be able to understand…"

"I ask you again: Why not?"

"… … …"

"… … Is it because I'm a guy?"

"… … …"

"Is it because I wouldn't understand completely?"

"… … …"

"Do you have feelings at all?"

"What?"

"Do you have feelings?"

"I do have feelings!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Do you have feelings for Li?"

"Yes, I do have feelings for Li!"

"Why don't you show it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like to cause him pain? Suffering? Prolonging your decision is just eating him from inside, out. Don't you feel that?"

"Well…yes…no…I don't…"

"What? You don't have feelings and now you do? Get it together, Avalon."

"What do you want from me!" Sakura screamed at him. "What do you want!"

"I want you to know what that kid feels. He feels something that you never want to experience ever again. He feels that no love has entered his heart. Not from his friends, from his family, not even from himself. That kid is hating himself because of what he has become. Ever since he met you, you have showed him the emotion that he was lacking. That emotion was love. Nobody loved that kid like you do."

As he said this Sakura was crying. She was crying out tears of despair and sadness. For the first time, she was experiencing what Li had felt all this time.

"This has become a situation in which Li is waiting for you to make the next move. He has professed his love to you and still is awaiting for the proper answer. Please understand that."

At that moment, Bert left her to think. As he closed the door, he could hear her cry. He was met by Amor.

"You are twisted fuck, Bert."

"Shut up."

"Going off."

"I said shut up."

"This guy using Dr. Phil and everything…"

"I can't believe you won't shut up!"

The pair entered the room where Li was sleeping. The three stood with him for an hour. Finally, he started to wake up.

"Where's Sakura," Li asked.

"In her room," Bert gave the reply. "She's…thinking."

"Hmmm." At that moment, Sakura entered the room.

"Let's leave these two for a while," Madison suggested. Everyone agreed. Amor closed the door behind them, seeing Sakura kneeling before Li. Another hour had passed and the four waited. Tori got home from his work.

"Where's the squirt?" he asked.

"He is having a moment with her lover," Amor said. "Now if you don't have anymore further questions…"

"I don't," he said.

"I think it would be best if we got on home," Bert suggested.

"But I want to see what happens between the two love birds."

"Nothing much. Either love or heartbreak. Now let's go." The pair started at the door. "Madison, well meet you at school, okay?"

She nodded. The two walked over to the bus stop. "Why did you do that?" Amor asked.

"Did what?"

"You know…expose their true feelings to each other?"

"Their feelings are getting in the way. It's better to let it out other than them interfering with the mission."

"Would that create more trouble because Li professed her true feelings and Sakura didn't so…wait…is that what you did in there?"

"Yep."

"Why the hell did you get in the way?"

"She was slow. She needed to understand quicker."

"……You are-an idiot."

"Love you too."

"I love children. So filled with hope." The bus came.

"You know, hope is the quintessential human delusion, simultaneously the source of your greatest strength, and your greatest weakness."

"Amor…stop quoting the matrix and get on the damn bus."

Sakura and Li were talking to each other, softly.

"Why didn't you call us?" Sakura asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you call us when you were facing that thing?"

"………"

"Why don't you answer me?"

"………"

"Li!"

"Sakura! I'm trying to find the right words…"

"I don't need to hear the right words! Just tell me how you feel!"

"Just a little hurt but…"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I'm scared…"

"Scared about what?"

"Scared that I may lose you…"

"You'll never lose me…"

"Then why don't you say it?"

"Say what?"

"Say what you really feel…about me…"

"I don't get it…"

"Say that you love me!"

"What!"

"Say it Li! Say that you love me!"

"But…I…"

"I love you Li. Can't you love me back?"

"Well…I…really…" Li started to blush really hard.

"Well you can at least hug me…"

"What!"

"Just one hug, I'll be quick…"

"Sakura…I..I..I.."

Sakura leaned over and started to move on Li. Tori came inside to see what was going on. "Hey squirt, I heard yelling and…holy shit!"

Sakura moved off of Li instantly.

"What's he doing here!"

"Ahh!" Li exclaimed. He jumped off from the window and ran off.

"Tori!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why did you do that for?"

"I…I…"

"Just get out!" Sakura threw a pillow at Tori's head. He moved out of the way.

"_Well, Bert, you can't say I didn't try…_" she thought to herself.

* * *

What an emotional episode! I feel dirty. Maybe I'll take a shower. Anyway, please R&R this episode and read the next one! 


	17. The Manta Storm

After that emotional chapter, I guess I could write less. We're at Penguin Park.

Don't own CC, TC, or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONCILE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

* * *

**EPISODE SEVENTEEN: THE MANTA STORM**

The next day after the episode, things were very awkward; really, really awkward. There were only three days remaining in the spring break so everyone had to make the best of what little time they had together. Amor and Bert were waiting at the park.

"Do you sense something?" Amor asked.

"No, not really," Bert replied.

"I mean certain…strangeness in the air?"

"No."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Maybe it's because I'm more sensitive than you are."

"Give me a break."

They were waiting for the others to show up. Another anomaly had just revealed itself.

"I wonder where they are…"

Sakura, Madison and Li showed up.

"Sorry we're late," Madison said.

"What kept you?" Amor asked.

"Uh…certain…incidences…"

"Like what?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't."

"You should know already…"

"You're denser than Li is," Bert said.

"What!" Li exclaimed.

"No offence."

Sakura pulled Bert aside.

"_I did what you asked me do to,_" she whispered.

"_Really? What did he do_?"

"………"

"_That's not a good sign…_"

"_He didn't say anything. He didn't even say that he…_"

"_This is a difficult time. Please, just let him be for a while. Maybe he's scared of commitment…_"

"_You think?_"

"Hey!" Amor shouted, "Time to go already!"

FLUDD started up. "_Teleportation sequence activated!_"

The group was teleported back to the beach.

"The beach?" Madison asked.

"Yes," Amor said. "It's not Wiggler again. I wonder who it could be…"

"Someone that can produce blue goop…" Li said.

Sure enough there was blue goop all over the beach. Some of it even reached the top of the trees.

"Who could do something like this?" Sakura asked.

"I know," Amor said, "Manta Storm."

"Manta _what_?" Bert asked.

A huge silhouette of a manta ray showed up. As it crawled onto the beach, blue slime follow it.

"Don't touch the slime! It's electrified! Be careful!"

"How do we stop it?" Bert asked.

"Water. Fire water at it and it will separate. Keep firing until it separates even more. After all of them are destroyed, then all the goop will disappear."

The silhouette was getting closer.

"Get to higher ground! Sakura, use the WATER card!"

"Right," she said. "WATER! Release and dispel!"

WATER did the trick all right. It separated into smaller rays, leaving blue trails of goop behind them.

"Li, get behind me and use your wind magic," Amor said. "I got a plan."

"Alright," Li said. "Now, element, wind!"

Wind appeared. Amor spun around and the wind picked up the water. The water fell all over the place. Finally, after all their hard work, the Manta Storm was no more.

"We did it!" Sakura cried.

A feather appeared.

"Man, I didn't get to do anything," Bert said.

Just then, a shadow picked up the feather.

"Hey!" Li exclaimed. "My shadow!"

"_You think you're all that, but you're not!_"

After picking up the feather, Shadow Li picked up Sakura and started to run off.

"Li!" she cried.

"Sakura!" Li yelled. He started to run after her.

"Let's go," Bert said.

The chase was on.

* * *

I guess you know what comes next. Please R&R this episode and find out what happens next! 


	18. It's Shadow Li! After him!

The chase is on. From the beach. Please read on!

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

* * *

**EPISODE EIGHTEEN: IT'S SHADOW LI, AFTER HIM!**

Shadow Li was running on the beach, with Sakura over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"_Like I wanted a hostage!_" he yelled back.

"Why don't you just put me down?"

"_Because I need to tell you why I'm doing this…_"

"_What does he mean?_" Sakura thought to herself.

"Come back here!" Li shouted.

"_You—You pest! Stop following us!_" Shadow Li yelled.

"This is ridiculous," Amor said.

"You're telling me," Bert replied.

"Why are we chasing him again?"

"One, he has our feather; two, he's taken Sakura."

"Oh, right, those _are_ good reasons…"

"Knock it off you two!" Li said. "We gotta rescue Sakura!"

"Right, knight in shining armour," Amor replied.

"What was that!"

"N..Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Uh, guys?" Madison asked. "Didn't he turn left?"

"Crap! We went the wrong way!" Li said.

"No sign of him," Bert said.

Sakura and Shadow Li were standing on a really tall building.

"Now tell me why you're doing this," Sakura said.

"_I don't know…_" he replied.

"You just told me you wanted to tell me why you're doing these things!"

"_I'm not sure if I want to tell you anymore..._"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"………"

"You must know."

"………"

"What do you think will happen when the princess comes here?"

"_I'll be just like old times. Her, me, sitting under the stars…_"

"Oh…"

"_I'm doing this because I want her to come here so we could talk._"

"So you can talk?"

"_Yes. Before all of this happened, she wanted to tell me something. But I guess she forgot what she wanted to say…_"

"I know what she wanted to say to you…"

"_What! What, do you know? Please! Tell me!_"

"She wanted to say…that she…"

Just then, Li busted down the door leading to the roof.

"It over!" he shouted.

"_You ruined a moment!_"

"I'm not letting you take her! You're nothing more than an impostor!"

"_Am not!_"

"Are so!"

"_Am not!_"

"Are so!"

"_Am not times infinity!_"

"Are so times infinity plus one!"

"_Do'h!_"

"Enough!" Sakura exclaimed. "Please, Li, tell me what doing all these things will bring the princess here."

"_If I do more things with my magic brush, the more she will sense my presence. When she senses where I am, she'll come to me._"

"Do you know how _stupid_ that sounds?" Amor asked.

"_Why would it sound stupid?_"

"Because, do you know how far Clow Kingdom is from here!"

"_They're practically next door_."

"Really?"

"_Did you travel through dimensions for years? No. I didn't think so_."

"Alright, he go me." Amor sat down.

"You suck," Bert said.

"You try using logic on a shadow."

"_I'm not talking to the dictionary._"

"Hey!" Bert replied.

"_All those things you said to Sakura, you sounded like a psychologist, not some school kid._"

"You were spying on me?" Sakura asked.

"_You looked like the princess. How was I suppose to know?_"

"Alright, then, an concession."

"_What?_"

"A compromise. You'll give us Sakura and the feather and we'll let you go."

"What!" Li exclaimed.

"_Deal._"

He left them with the feather and Sakura. Then, he disappeared.

"Why did you let him go?" Li asked.

"Did you want harm done to Sakura?"

"That doesn't mean that you let a culprit escape!"

"Uh..Li…you should shut up now," Amor said.

"You would rather have that _thing_ than me?" Sakura asked.

"Well…I……"

"You're more cold hearted than I though…" she went to the stairwell. Madison chased after her.

"Oooo, that's arms," Amor said.

"Indeed," Bert replied.

"What did I say?" Li asked.

"Li, you suck at this game," Amor said, walking off.

"What did he mean by that?"

"You'll see in the future," Bert said.

"_I still don't get what's going on…_"Li thought to himself.

* * *

Li wasn't much of a romantic. Please R&R this episode and read more! 


	19. The Cause and the effect

After the encounter with Shadow Li, somethings were said that were pretty insulting. What will happen now?

Don't own CC, TC, or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

* * *

**EPISODE NINETEEN: THE CAUSE AND THE EFFECT**

The confrontation with the impostor had proven something. Something that both Sakura and Li did not even expect. Instead of bring them together; they had driven each other apart. Time was running out for the both of them and the pair knew it. A conversation took place in the schoolyard. Bert and Amor were spying on Li and Sakura; one at one end of the yard and vice versa.

"Fine job talking to Li, Amor," Bert said sternly. "What did you say to him anyway?"

"I said that he needed to be brave, able to take chances and makes some mistakes so he could learn from them."

"You're not good with the psychological stuff, are you?"

"No, that's your department, bighead."

"Shut up and don't call me bighead. Hmmm…maybe its time that I got them together…"

"You know too well not to meddle into other people's business, especially business that doesn't concern you and has a romantic struggle."

"Yeah but I like to do that. It's the reason why I went to Co-op."

"… Are you serious?"

"Looking at other people's emotions and seeing them squirm is amusing. I should do it all the time. That's what I'm planning to do for a future career."

"I said it before and I'll say it again: you are one twisted fuck."

"Thank you. Now if you can excuse me, I have some work to do."

He then arranged both Li and Sakura to meet him at Penguin Park to discuss the matter. Amor stood there so they couldn't see him. Bert did arrange the meeting however he failed to mention to Li that Sakura was coming. He did the same to Sakura. When they came, they were in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked a bit disappointed.

"I should ask you the same question." Li answered. He then turned to Bert, "if she's going to be here, then I'm leaving."

"Li! How could you…"

Seeing that the situation faired no better, Bert intervened, "Sakura, please stick around for a while and Li, bite your tongue. It's time to take the situation and solve it once and for bien."

"_Bien?" _Li asked. "Is that in French?"

"Yeah, so what of it. Please," Bert offered a sit on the bench. "Have a seat." The two took a sit right next to each other. They blushed accordingly.

"Now then, let's begin. Do you know why I called you both here?" They both shook their heads.

"Because I have watched you trying desperately to renounce your feelings to each other with much struggle. However, no progress have been made. Sakura told me that she was too afraid to tell you how she felt. She did it a few nights ago, did she Li."

"Yes…yes she did."

"You haven't given her an answer…why?"

"Because I'm still trying to find the right words."

"That…that excuse is old turkey. Can you think of any other reason why you didn't say anything?"

"Well…I feel the same way she did. I'm just thinking that maybe I'll say the wrong words."

"So, you're still trying to find those words. Have you found them?"

"Yes…"

"It shouldn't take you that long just to find some words," Sakura said bitterly.

"Oh, what would you like to be do, your majesty!" Li shouted at her. "I can't just said that you're the love of my life and want to be with you for the rest of my life because I don't know that, do I! God, your rushing everything for me without giving me the chance to think about this!"

"Humph!"

They stood there silently. Bert could see; on one hand there was a girl who was awaiting for an answer from her so-called prince. On another hand, there was a boy who couldn't just lie about his true feelings.

"Okay. How about this. At the time Li was going to Hong Kong he had professed his love for you. However it was that of a love between two good friends. Sakura is looking for something more. She is looking for companionship, someone who can love her the way she is. Love is a feeling that most people feel when at their adolescent years. While others experienced this in a general way, your two had experience in a far more specific way. You are face to face with love. Give each other some time to understand each other then express how you feel. Because this quest is something more than saving the world. It is about saving _your _worlds. I'm afraid that the emotions you show are interfering with the works you are destined to do. If you two continue with this, then I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you not to come anymore. Please think about this."

He left them alone with the expression of confusion and guilt on their faces. Bert went to the spot where Amor was.

"Are you nuts! If we don't have them help us, then were screwed!"

"I am aware of that."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because they are destined for love and they themselves do not know that they are destroying the relationship they have with each other."

"They're just anime fiction, nothing more."

"Wrong. They have become something more…they have become human." As Bert walked off, Amor stood there in disbelief.

"_They are nothing more than just cartoon drawn characters. Why does he care about them so much?"_

Li and Sakura just sat there. Both of them didn't want to leave the other.

"Well…what do we do?"

"I think we should just…you know…take his advice. We're just not ready for this…"

"You're right…I'm sorry for pressuring you for…you know…"

"I know…so…as friends, right?"

"Right," Sakura said with a smile. "_We'll stay as friends…for now._"

* * *

So did Sakura and Li bury the hatches? What will happen next? Please R&R. 


	20. Events

I suck at titles. A look back on what transpired so far in the story. Now a new threat has revealed itself. What could it be? Before all that, we find Amor and Bert talking.

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLES: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE TWENTY: EVENTS**

A few days after the event, there was some troubling news on the city. News all across town, both on the news and in newspaper, reported attacks by a mysterious bird, leaving only sand behind. Strangest thing is, it only attacked at night. Amor and Bert were taking a walk around town, talking.

"What do you think it could be?" Bert asked.

"I'm thinking that we should get lunch," Amor replied.

"Very funny."

"I'm not sure. It could be Shadow Li's doing. Anyway, I'm too tired to think about that now."

"How could you say that? Innocent people's lives are at stake."

"They don't even _know_ that we are saving them!"

"Maybe you should be satisfied that you are making people happy by saving them."

"Oh, look at me! I am making people happy! I'm the magical man, from Happyland; in a gumdrop house on lollypop laaane! In case you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic."

"No duh."

They sat at a nearby restaurant, where they found Julian, eating a club sandwich.

"Oh, it's you two," he said.

"Hello, Julian," Bert said.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Sure."

The three of them were eating quietly, Julian making idol conversation.

"How do you guys like it here?"

"It's good," Bert replied.

"Not bad, but still really hot," Amor added.

Julian became really silent. "Is there a secluded place where we could talk?"

"Sure," Bert replied. "We could go into that alleyway."

The three made their way into the alleyway, where no one could be seen.

"My other self wishes to talk to you…" Julian said.

"Other self?" Amor asked.

"Yue," Bert replied.

Almost at an instant, Julian grew wings. They covered him until his whole body was no more. After that, a man dressed in white with white hair and blue eyes appeared.

"How did you know about me?" he asked.

"And just who the hell are you?" Amor asked.

"The guardian of the moon," Bert said. "You know, Keroberos is the guardian of the sun, Yue is the guardian of the moon."

"You're scaring me."

"You didn't answer my question," Yue said.

"I thought that Kero talked it over with you," Bert said.

"He only said that you two were involved and that he would be a hero."

"_I'm going to kill that plush toy,_" Bert thought to himself. "I have my sources."

"_That's like your new line,_" Amor whispered.

"You're putting my mistress in danger. I must ask you to cease and desist."

"We can't," Amor said.

"It is proven impossible," Bert said. "Your mistress, as you put it, is putting herself in danger."

"How could you make these accusations about my mistress?" He shouted. "She would never purposely put herself in danger!"

"Are you sure about that?" Amor asked. "It's her good will towards others that puts her life on the line. She simply insisted that she help us. That's all."

"How can I trust that you're not lying?"

"You can ask Kero," Bert said. "If he isn't talking about himself, then you should find the truth with him."

"……Fine. I'll talk to him. But if you are lying…"

"We're not. But don't take too long trying to find the truth. Time is of the essence, Yue. Unnecessary delays will cost lives."

Yue turned back into Julian. "Did you guys talk about anything?"

"Not really," Bert said. "We should go."

The two left Julian to think. "_I hope it wasn't too troubling…_"

"That was fun," Amor said.

"Indeed," Bert replied. "Being threatened by a magical being is always fun. We should put that on the top of our lists besides committing suicide and trying to get ourselves killed."

"Humph."

"Now that's sarcasm!"

As they were walking they saw Sakura starring at a blue teddy bear through a window.

"Hello, Sakura!" Amor exclaimed.

She was still starring into the window.

"Sakura?" Bert asked. "Hello, Sakura?"

Still starring.

"Sakura!"

"Oh, hello," she said.

"Looking at the bears?" Amor asked.

"Yes, I am…"

"_She's out of it,_" Amor whispered.

"_That bear probably reminds her of the bear Li made for her,_" Bert whispered back.

"I heard that," she replied.

"Then why don't you go home and stare at the bear there?" Amor asked. "Or better yet, why don't you just visit Li?"

"I can't," she replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I misplaced the bear and you already know why I can't visit Li…"

"No, I don't know why…"

"Enough of this," Bert said. "We shouldn't force her to do what _we_ would have done. Sakura, I hope that you will find the answers you seek."

"I will," she replied. The two walked off.

"That was interesting," Amor said.

"I know," Bert replied. "I don't know why she denies her own feelings…"

As they were turning a corner, Amor bumped into someone.

"Hey!" Amor exclaimed, "Watch where you're going!"

Li was on the ground, starring aimlessly.

"Li? What are you doing here?" Amor asked. "If you want Sakura, she's starring at the bear store."

Li was speechless.

"He probably already knows," Bert said. "He _was_ starring at her…"

"I…I was not!" He exclaimed.

"Don't deny. I saw you."

"………"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Amor asked.

"………"

"Because he's a very shy person," Bert replied.

"I am not!"

"Then prove it! Go to her."

"……I can't…"

"Why not?"

"………"

"Foolish sentiments…they'll get in the way…"

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" He ran the other way.

"That was strange," Amor said.

"Indeed," Bert said, "Although I would like to see how this will turn out."

"Maybe we could stick around. You know, until they get married…"

"_Now that's wishful thinking_," said a voice behind them.

"Hmmm?"

It was Madison with her trusty video camera.

"What are you doing here?" Bert asked.

"Sakura wanted to meet me at the bear store, but I didn't find her there."

"Oh."

"She wanted lunch at a nearby restaurant. Although I don't know where it is."

"It's that way," Amor said, pointing to the direction of the restaurant they were in.

"Okay! Thanks!" Madison skipped off.

"At least that part of the day was normal," Amor said.

"Indeed," Bert said, "Although she _is_ harboring a deep sadness within herself."

"What do you mean? I don't sense anything…"

"That's what she wants you to believe. But still, she's the only person in the anime that never found anyone particularly interested in her."

"You want her to get laid, don't you?"

"I never said that. I only said that she needs to find someone who will especially take care of her."

"Geez, now I'm more exhausted than I was before. Let's just head home and hope we won't find any more people with trouble in their lives."

* * *

A whole lot of stuff going on. What will happen next? Please R&R and find out! 


	21. Attack of the Sand Bird!

Now that I have ran out of episodes to write on from Super Mario Sunshine, I'll just make up my own!

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE TWENTY-ONE: ATTACK OF THE SAND BIRD**

"Whew! I'm tired!" Amor said.

"You said it," Bert replied. "I've never used so much psychology in my life!"  
"At least we can rest for a little bit."

"Yeah…"

A few hours later, after the sun had set, FLUDD was acting weird.

"_Attention, attention!_"

"Hmmm? What?" Amor woke from a nap.

"_Strange anomaly detected._"

"No, FLUDD, don't do this to me…"

"_Location: varied_"

"What?"

"What's going on?" Bert asked.

"FLUDD found another anomaly," Amor replied. "This time, he's not sure about the location."

"Ask FLUDD where the current location is, then."

"FLUDD, where is the anomaly presently located?"

"_Current location: Over Reedington Elementary._"

"Over?" Bert asked.

"I'm surprised as you are," Amor replied. "Get the others on the horn and tell them where to meet us."

"Right-o!"

They all meet in the school yard. Julian and Kero were there also.

"What are they doing here?" Amor asked.

"They wanted to help," Sakura said.

Julian turned into Yue.

"Kero told me all about you," he said.

"Then you trust us now?" Bert asked.

"Although this is very far-fetched, my mistress wishes to aid you in your quest. I will assist you."

"Excellent!"

As they were talking, a giant bird made of sand appeared above them. Shadow Li was riding on it.

"_Say hello to my little friend!_"

"The Sand Bird!" Amor exclaimed.

"Care to explain what that thing is?" Li asked.

"The Sand Bird is a bird made of sand which lived in Gelato Beach. It is usually peaceful."

"So why does it look like it is about to attack?" Madison asked.

"Shadow Li must have made a copy of the Sand Bird and has ordered it to attack the city!"

"What do we do?"

"Duh, it's made out of sand. We can attack it with water."

"But the water would have to be pressured," Bert said. "That nozzle on FLUDD won't do much damage."

"I know. What do we do?"

The Sand Bird started to shoot sand from its mouth.

"Look out!" Madison exclaimed.

It looked like the sand was about to hit Sakura. Yue pushed her aside, taking the full force of the hit.

"Yue!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just full of sand, that's all."

"I've got an idea!" Amor exclaimed. "Sakura, can you use your WATER card and transfer it into FLUDD?"

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"If we did that, WATER will be more concentrated, enabling us to destroy the Sand Bird one part of it at a time!"

"Okay…I'll try." Sakura held up the WATER card and whispered to it: "_You've been a really big help so far. Please, could you transfer yourself into that pump?_" She yelled "WATER! Release and dispel!"

WATER transferred itself into FLUDD where then Amor fired it at the Sand Bird. Almost instantly, the Sand Bird was no more. Shadow Li stood on top of the school.

"_Curse you!_" he shouted. "_So close too! I was about to cover this town in sand! This is not the last time you ever heard of me, mark my words!_" He disappeared, leaving a feather behind.

"Another one bits the dust," Li said.

"We're getting close to our goal," Amor said.

"How do you know?" Bert asked.

"It's not long until that _thing_ summons something even worse than that Sand Bird."

"Like what?" Yue asked.

"I think you don't want to know. Hopefully we won't get to that point."

"Are you hoping that we won't meet it?" Madison asked.

"More like wishful thinking…"

Sakura picked up the feather. Only a few more to go…

* * *

This chapter seems shorter than the others. Please R&R this scene and read what happens next! 


	22. Eely Mouth's Dentist

I knew I forgot something. The bosses in Noki Bay. Since I did Glooper Blooper at least twice, I will do the other boss in Noki Bay.

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE TWENTY-TWO: EELY MOUTH'S DENTIST**

After the Sand Bird attack, there were only a few more feathers to go. How did they know this? They have met most of the bosses in Super Mario Sunshine. All but one. The Julian in Clow Country was having a conversation with Bert and Amor through FLUDD.

"You guys have officially blown your cover," Julian said.

"It's not our fault," Amor said. "You didn't tell us there were so many enemies. Not to mention how many feathers."

"His majesty is getting suspicious. Since he banished Li, he's asking me what I'm doing to get those feathers back."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Bert asked.

"I didn't tell him because he doesn't like to be in debt of people. If I did, he'd be furious!"

"But he wouldn't. We need the princess so she can unfreeze time in our world. Then we would be even."

"Good point."

"_Julian! Get here right now!_" a voice yelled down.

"Coming!" he said. "I got to go. Please, keep me informed about your progress."

"Will do."

Julian disappeared from the screen.

"Now what do we do?" Amor asked.

"We wait," Bert replied.

Since school began, the two were very busy. There were a lot of tests. First there was on in math, another in Phys. Ed, another in music and finally, one in English. By the end of the week, neither of them could take much more.

"Man, I'm beat," Amor said. "I can't take much more of this. Why did Julian send us to a school that does so many tests?"

"Stop complaining," Bert said. "It's nearly over."

"You think?"

"I know."

Why they were talking, they saw Li sitting near a fountain, obviously in deep though.

"Wanna say hi?" Amor asked.

"You go, I'm tired," Bert said.

"I'm not going if you're not going."

"Then I guess were not going."

"Come on," Amor started to pull on his arm.

"Gah! Hey! Stop! Alright, fine!"

They made their way over to the fountain.

"Oh, it you…" he said.

"Hi!" Amor said. "What'cha doing?"

"…….."

"Contemplating on life?"

"Contemplating on why life hates you?" Bert asked.

"Are you here to torment me?" Li asked.

"Torment?" Amor asked. "No, we wish to speak idle conversation with you."

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because we want to see you suffer."

"Amor, stop it," Bert said.

"He started it," Amor replied. "He practically lined himself up for that one."

"Just leave," Li said.

"Oooooo, player hater," Amor said.

"What?"

"Your just mad because your _girlfriend_ doesn't want to go steady."

"You! Why you…"

"Enough of this!" Bert shouted. "Fighting won't solve anything!"

"Especially in front of a girl," Amor replied.

Li and Bert spun around to find Sakura, watching. Li dashed the other way.

"He must really like you," Amor said.

"How do you figure that?" Sakura asked.

"Simple, he's really shy of you."

"………"

"Is it like your thing to bring misery and misfortune to those around you?" Bert asked.

"Pretty much."

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe he doesn't like me…" Sakura said, sadly.

"Don't say that," Bert said, "He's just having problems accepting his feelings right now."

"I guess your right…" She started to rollerblade home.

"That went well," Amor said.

"Maybe," Bert replied. "But it is getting in the way."

"I forgot to ask. How _do_ their feelings get in the way?"

"They cannot fight along side each other. Someone could get seriously hurt."

"I see…"

FLUDD started to act weird again. "_Attention! Attention! Strange anomaly detected!_"

"Just when things couldn't get any worse," Amor said.

"_Location: Reedington Beach._"

"Let's get the others," Bert said.

"Maybe not," Amor replied.

"Why?"

"Well, Li and Sakura are emotionally depressed."

"_Then can I come along_?" a voice asked. It was Madison.

"Madison?" Bert asked.

"There's nothing else to do so, can I video tape you in action?"

"I don't see why not," Amor said. "This could be a chance for you to see my heroic side once again."

"You don't have a heroic side," Bert replied.

"And you don't have a spine."

"Very funny."

FLUDD created a portal leading to the beach.

"Where is it?" Madison asked.

There were purple bubbles coming out of the water.

"Eely," Amor said.

"What?" Bert asked.

"Eely is a giant eel that took a vacation to Delfino Island. He started to poison the water due to a tooth ache or two. Or three. Or six, I don't remember. Anyway, all we have to do is rinse off the gunk of his teeth."

"Only problem is that he's underwater," Bert said.

"There a scuba gear store over there," Madison said.

Bert paid for Amor's gear with the little money they had (he was thinking of buying a huge dinner the day he left).

"Good luck," Bert said.

"Let's go!" Amor exclaimed.

He had to dive a long way down until they saw four yellow eyes and a purple body.

Eely opened his mouth to reveal his teeth, which were covered in goop. After a while, Amor was successful in cleaning all of the teeth. After that, Eely suddenly shot up to the surface sending Amor with him. He landed on the beach and a feather revealed itself.

"Owww……" Amor said with pain.

"Good work," Bert said.

"I got it all on tape," Madison said. "I was wondering…why aren't the others here?"

"Sakura and Li are emotionally depressed," Bert said.

"I hope they're okay…" Madison said.

"They better be," Amor said. "Or else we're screwed when the time comes."

"That powerful enemy?" Bert asked.

"Who is it?" Madison asked.

"The King of the Koopas," Amor replied.

"What!" Bert exclaimed.

"How bad is he?" Madison asked.

"On a scale from one to ten…he's in about twenty…"

"That didn't make sense," Bert said.

"Well, it doesn't. The fact of the matter is that we have to stop the Shadow Li from summoning him."

Little did they know that they were being watched by someone…

"_Thanks for the great idea. I'll try that a little later…_"

* * *

Great, they just had to give him ideas. Please R&R this scene and read on! 


	23. The School Play

A short episode leading to certain events. Please read on!

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

* * *

**EPISODE TWENTY-THREE: SCHOOL PLAY**

It was quiet. Too quiet; space quiet. There was no activity what so ever. Before they went to school, Amor decided to contact Julian to see if it was all over.

"Did the princess get all her feathers back?"

"No," Julian replied, "not yet."

"Then why is it so quiet here?" Bert asked.

"Maybe the person responsible is planning an attack."

"An attack?"

"An attack that has dire consequences…"

"What do we do in the meantime?" Amor asked.

"You wait. Out." Julian disappeared from the screen.

"I hope he isn't trying what I think he's trying."

"I hope it isn't as bad as you say…" Bert said.

Back at school, there was something going on.

"As you are no doubt aware, we're having a fair!" Mr. Terada said. "This year, we'll be doing a play."

"A play!" Madison exclaimed. "It'll be fun!"

"Indeed," Bert said. "I wonder what the play is…"

"The play is Snow White!"

"That play?" Amor asked.

"We are fortunate that we are the only class doing a play."

"This'll be fun," Bert said.

"I hope I don't get a girl's part," Amor replied.

"Although you are a girl," Bert said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Amor replied.

During the signing on sheet on the board, Mr. Terada started to speak again. "While I was out, I saw an old student of mine, Li Syaoran…"

"Li?" Sakura asked.

"In Hong Kong, they are on vacation so I wanted him to be in the play with us; for old time's sake. He eventually agreed."

"This will be troublesome," Bert said.

"No duh," Amor replied.

"I hope I'll be okay…" Madison said.

"I'll just put his name on the board." Mr. Terada swigged Li's name on the board.

After a while, Mr. Terada started to tell everyone about their roles in the play.

"Chelsea, you'll play the evil witch."

"She'll play that part really well," Zachary replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chelsea started to pull on Zachary's ears.

"Ow, hey! Stop!"

"The boys in this class, excluding Amor will be playing the seven dwarves."

Moans started to arise. "Ha! You're playing a dwarf!" Amor said to Bert.

"Yeah, but he said, excluding you," Bert replied.

"Crap…"

"The girls in this class, excluding Sakura, will be playing secondary roles."

"What the—" Amor exclaimed. "Why isn't Sakura getting a part?"

"Amor will play the prince and Sakura, Snow White."

"WTF!" Amor exclaimed (don't worry, he didn't say the real words).

"Ha!" Bert exclaimed. "You'll be playing a prince!"

"Since when?" Amor asked.

"Since now!"

"No problem, this is all part of my plan!" He got up and asked Mr. Terada, "Sir, may I ask what role Li is playing?"

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"You wouldn't…" Bert said.

"Uh, Grumpy," Mr. Terada replied.

"I'll be happy to trade places with him," Amor said.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Terada asked.

"Positive."

"Then in that case, Amor will be playing Grumpy and Li will be playing the prince."

Amor took his seat. Bert whispered to him, "_Now who's the twisted fuck?_"

"Certainly not I," Amor replied.

"Why did you do that for!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, calm down," Madison said.

"No I won't!"

"Like you wanted to kiss anyone but Li," Amor replied.

"Grrrr…you'll pay for this…"

"Scared; really, I am. This is me shaking in my boots."

"You don't wear boots," Bert said.

"Shut up," Amor replied.

"I…hate…you…" Sakura grumbled.

"Ha! Join the club. We sell t-shirts and hats."

The bell rang. Sakura proceeded to Amor.

"Well, must be going!" Amor made a mad dash to the door; Sakura in hot pursuit.

"Why did he really do it?" Madison asked.

"Because he really likes annoying people," Bert replied. "He loves their reactions to all the crazy things he does. Like what just happened now."

Sakura could be heard from the halls. "When I catch you…"

"If you _ever_ catch me," Amor replied.

"You'll be sorry you ever met me!"

"I'm already am!"

They both ran outside the school door, leading to the schoolyard. Bert and Madison just sighed.

* * *

A sort of happy ending. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	24. The Chase is on

The continuation of the previous chapter. Some minor fluff. Please read on!

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE TWENTY-FOUR: THE CHASE IS ON**

"The _what_!" Li exclaimed.

"The prince," Amor shouted back. "You're one lucky guy!"

"You don't have to yell."

Sakura chased Amor all over the school yard. He lost her at the fountain where he found, you guess it, Li.

"How did I get that?"

"Simple. I traded places with you."

"Why did you do that!"

"You know, Sakura had the same reaction you did. I wonder why…"

Li's face started to blush. Amor stood there, laughing. "The look on your face is priceless!"

"I can't believe it…"

"You better believe it," Amor gave a bow, "your majesty." Sakura spotted him. "Ah, here's your dear sweet princess now."

"I'll kill you!" she shouted.

"I've heard that line so many times in my short life," Amor said. "Well, I must get going." Amor ran away before Sakura could catch up to him. They were met up by Bert and Madison.

"Did you catch him?" Madison asked.

"What do you think?" Sakura replied.

"By the look on your face, I say no," Bert said, "Hi Li."

"I didn't see you there," Sakura said.

"Maybe the steam coming from her head got in the way," Amor said in the distance.

"When I see you, you'll be sorry you messed with me!"

"Don't let him bother you," Bert said. "By the way, aren't you happy with your role?"

"Well, um…maybe…" Li stuttered.

"How about you Sakura?"

"………"

"I see."

"It's not that we like each other or anything! We're just friends!" They said aloud together.

"Or maybe you guys are like some weird fraternal twins who say the same things together! Amor said again, from a distance.

"Are you still here!" Sakura starred at him fiercely.

"The look in your eyes is scaring me. Not as much as Li's eyes though…"

The two stared to chase him around. They lost him in the streets.

"He's…fast…" Sakura panted.

"There's no way we can catch him," Li replied.

"I know! DASH! Release and dispel!"

Sakura had wings on her shoes and started to run really fast. She caught up to Amor.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"The DASH card," she replied. "Now I got you!"

"Just let me sing a song while you chase me," Amor said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Simpson! Homer Simpson! He's the greatest guy in his-tor-y! From the, town of Springfield, he is going to hit a chestnut tree!"

Sakura turned around and indeed, she hit a chestnut tree. After a while, she came to.

"Are you alright?" Bert asked.

Sakura got up, very steadily. "I'm dizzy…"

"Maybe she's got a concussion," Li suggested.

"I said I was fine." She looked around. "Where is he!"

"Gone," Bert said. "But he stuck around. When he saw that you weren't hurt, he made a break for it."

"He's so nice," Madison said.

"Maybe so, maybe not."

"I guess I could stop chasing him for a while," Sakura said.

"Maybe you should," Li said.

"Like you even chased him."

"I was going to until you got in the way!"

"I got in the way!"

"Yeah you did!"

"Maybe we should leave," Bert said.

"No!" Sakura shouted. "You stay here!"

"Why should he stay here!" Li asked.

"Because I need moral support!"

"Please, stop shouting," Madison said.

"No!" They both said together.

Amor was behind Bert, sipping on a coke.

"Ah, jeune amour," he said.

"What!" Sakura and Li shouted.

"I said, 'ah, young love.' Isn't it a beautiful thing? I think I could cry…"

"Why you!"

"Save it. You guys were meant to be together." He walked off.

The two blushed really hard.

"I'm going home," Madison said.

"Me too," Bert replied. "Li, why don't you take Sakura home?"

"I don't need any help," Sakura said.

"You can't see straight. You might hit a car and get hurt."

"He's right," Madison said. "Besides, this could give you guys a chance to talk."

They walked off. Li took Sakura's hand. "Let's go."

"I'm fine."

"Please, don't be stubborn." Carefully, but surely, they started home to Sakura's house.

A little way from were they were: "So you did have a plan," Bert said.

"I always had," Amor replied.

"A nice thing you did," Madison said.

"I'm always nice."

"Not all the time," Bert replied.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

* * *

Don't worry; we'll get back on track soon. Please R&R this scene and read the next one. 


	25. Shadow Li takes center stage

Winding down to the last episodes of the story. Thanks to those who kept up to me so far. Please read on!

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

* * *

**EPISODE TWENTY-FIVE: SHADOW LI TAKES CENTER STAGE**

It was very busy at school. Everyone was preparing for the play. Li visited the school for rehearsal. Amor was yet again complaining about the play.

"I hate Snow White," he said.

"You're very grumpy today," Bert replied.

"Thanks, I'm trying to get into character."

Madison approached them.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Madison, I love the costume," Amor said.

"Thanks! I do my best!"

"_Madison!_" a voice called. "_We need your help! The threads in this dress are coming apart!_"

"Oh! Coming!" she said. "I got to go. See you!" She ran off.

"Liar," Bert said.

"What?" Amor asked.

"You hate your costume. You say it itches."

"It's called being nice. You should try it sometime."

"_Sakura, please!_" a voice called.

"What's going on?" Bert asked.

A crowd was at the stage.

"It's just once," Mr. Terada said.

"Not in public!" Sakura shouted.

"Me neither!" Li said.

"What's going on?" Amor asked.

"Maybe you should have been the prince," Mr. Terada said.

"Why?"

"Li and Sakura refuse to practice the last scene of the play. They're being childish. Sakura please let Li kiss you already so we can get this over with!"

"I said not in public!" she yelled back.

"Alright, I got an idea," Bert said. "Everyone, please look away from the two acts, except the teacher."

Everyone turned their backs from them, except the teacher.

"Now's your chance."

"Alright," he said. "And action!"

Li gave Sakura a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, I think that'll do for the rehearsal. But the kiss has to be longer than that!"

"Awww…." Sakura sighed.

"I think Li got it worse," Bert said.

"Li, no turning red during that scene," Mr. Terada said.

Li couldn't find any words.

The night of the rehearsal, there was utter chaos. There were only a few hours before the play. That gave the group a chance to check out the rest of the festival.

"Oh, look at the cute bears the grade ones made!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, they look a bit like you," Amor said.

"Humph!"

"I think they look cute," Madison said.

"This one's eyes are particularly strange," Bert said.

"I think they look very pretty."

"You think?"

"I mean this one is pink, this one is orange. Oh, this one is…"

"Dammit Jim! I'm an engineer, not a conversationalist!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I just don't care," Li said.

"Li's just scared because he didn't practice the kissing scene," Amor said.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"_Sakura_!" A voice called out. It was Julian and Tori.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We're here to see the play!" Julian said.

"And to see you screw up," Tori replied.

"Don't be mean Tori."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, Sakura did 'rehearse' with that _kid_ even before the play started."

"What do you mean?" Bert asked.

"Well, I found these two practically…"

"It was just a hug!" Sakura shouted.

"Right, right. A hug. I suppose that kissing is considered hugging now."

The intercom blared out: "_Attention, attention! All cast members for the school play please report backstage!_"

"We'll see if I screw up or not!" Sakura said, and walked away.

"You should be really proud of her your majesty," Amor said.

"What did you say?" Tori asked.

"_Quiet!_" Bert said fiercely. "_Don't blow our cover!_" Bert pulled Amor out. Madison followed close behind.

"What do you think he meant when he called me majesty?" Tori asked.

"Maybe he thinks of you as a kingly figure," Julian replied.

"I guess your right."

The rest of the night went without a hitch. Although there were minor screw-ups, there was quick recovery. Finally, the final scene was left.

The narrator was speaking: "_And so the prince approached the princess, and was going to wake her from her eternal sleep_…"

"Here I go," Li said. He was going to approach Sakura when suddenly, Shadow Li dropped in on them.

"_Mind if I take over, majesty?_" he asked. He quickly gave Sakura a peck on the lips.

"Ewww! Yuck!" She spat out.

"What are you doing here?" Li asked.

"_Stealing the show!_" he exclaimed. Just then, Monty Mole sprang out from under the stage with his cannon under him. "_Time to end this play with a bang!_"

Monty started firing but was quickly defeated by FLUDD.

"Where's Sakura?" Madison asked.

Shadow Li got her and was taking her to a recreation of a mountain.

"Where did that mountain come from?" Li asked.

"Damn!" Amor said. "He's recreated Corona Mountain!"

"How did you know that?" Bert asked.

"Where's my sister!" Tori shook Li. "If you do anything to her…"

"Look buddy, I didn't do jackshit!" Li shouted back.

"Li!" Julian cried.

"Sorry, I'm just as concerned as you are."

"Relax everyone!" Bert said. "FLUDD, create a portal leading to Corona."

"_Portal functions engaged._"

"I'm going with you," Tori said.

"You can't do anything," Amor replied. "But Julian, you're more than welcome to come."

A portal appeared. Now it was off to Corona Mountain.

* * *

Please R&R this scene and read what happens next! 


	26. Corona Mountain and Bowser

This looks like the final battle, but it's not. Please read on!

Don't own CC, TC, or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

* * *

**EPISODE TWENTY-SIX: CORONA MOUNTAIN AND KING BOWSER**

The group entered Corona Mountain. Amor, with FLUDD; Bert, with his keen sense of direction; Julian (when turned into Yue) a powerful ally; Li, with his determination and Madison with her…um…uh…video camera!

"That was cold," Bert said.

"Don't blame me!" Amor replied. "I'm not the one writing the story!"

"I'm useless…" Madison said sadly.

"You're not useless," Bert replied. "You're smart and encourage people in the direst situations."

"Really?"

"Really."

"……Thank you…" she blushed and walked ahead.

"I think she likes you," Yue said.

"Be still angelic being," Bert replied.

"No, really, I think he's right," Amor said.

"Knock it off, Amor."

"I'm serious! She was practically holding your arm during the festival. She's always hanging around you and she blushes when she's talking to you! Trust me, I've seen it."

"I'm just going to ignore you now."

"Why don't we just ask her, shall we?"

"No!"

"What's the matter? Scared that I'm right?"

"This is a delicate manner. I'll deal with it when the time comes."

Although they didn't know it, Madison was listening.

"_He could be right,_" she said to herself.

They reached the lava lake where they had to get in a boat and use FLUDD to propel themselves forward.

"Let's use the boat," Amor said.

"Or we can just have Yue fly us across," Bert replied.

"I think you're just using me," Yue said.

"You have wings. It couldn't be helped."

After getting across the lava lake, the group had to fly up to the top of the mountain. Yue carried Madison and Li while Amor carried Bert and used the rocket nozzle. They stopped to what seemed to be a bottom of a large bath. They listened on a conversation.

"_Hahaha! The water's great, eh Junior?_" A voice asked.

"_Sure is papa!_" Another voice replied. "_Come on in Mama Peach!_"

"Who are those two talking?" Li asked.

"_Uh, I think not,_" Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Li exclaimed. "I'm coming!"

Yue carried Li and Madison to the top of the bath. Amor and Bert went up as well. They saw what appeared to be a smaller turtle. The smaller turtle spoke.

"_You again? Don't you ever give up?_"

The bigger turtle spoke too: "_Mario! How dare you disturb my family vacation!_" He gave a tremendous roar.

"Introductions?" Madison asked.

"Bowser Jr. and Bowser," Amor replied. "We defeat these guys by jumping on panels on the end of these platforms."

"Then do it already!" Bert exclaimed.

"I never got past this part without losing a life or two."

"There are no lives here!"

"That's the problem." FLUDD started to blink rapidly. "_Attention! Attention! Incoming communication!_"

"At a time like this?" Amor asked.

"_Is this thing on?_"

"Julian!" Bert exclaimed.

"_I finally found someone that can help you! Please, stand by for transport!_"

A portal opened. A man steeped out. He wore blue overalls, and a red shirt. He had a thick, black moustache and wore a hat that had the letter 'M' on it.

"Let's-a-go!" He said, "Give-a-FLUDD here!"

Everyone ducked in cover (except the new guy).

"Who is that guy?" Li asked.

"Mario," Bert explained. "The guy that was supposes to come here instead of us. We took his place until he was able to come."

"Can he beat that _thing_?" Yue asked.

Mario finally disabled the last of the platforms. Bowser and Bowser Jr fell to their doom.

"Does this answer your question!" Amor exclaimed as he was falling.

Yue caught Madison and Bert. Amor hitched a ride on Mario and Sakura used FLY and caught Li. They landed outside of where the mountain uses to be. Shadow Li fell too. He was unconscious. Amor took his brush and broke it in half.

"There! Gone forever!"

"_Nooo!_" Shadow Li exclaimed. "_My brush! My beautiful brush! You'll pay for this! You'll all pay!_" He opened a portal.

"_If the princess won't come to me, I'll just__have to go to the princess!_" He got in.

"He's heading for Clow Country!" Bert exclaimed. "Let's go!"

* * *

What will happen next? Please stay tuned! 


	27. Country of Clow

The crew is now in Clow Country, chasing after a maniacal maniac! Although Mario doesn't say much at the beginning, he's still there. Please read on!

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

* * *

**EPISODE TWENTY-SEVEN: COUNTRY OF CLOW**

Everyone exited the portal to appear in what seemed to be a wasteland. A short distance from the wasteland laid a beautiful kingdom. However, there was chaos in the kingdom's walls.

"That must be the place," Bert said.

"Yeah, the cries for help and misery fit the description well," Amor replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Li asked. "Let's get going before my counter-part stirs up trouble."

As they proceeded to the castle, the guards who were guarding the gate were knocked out.

"I wonder what happened to these guys," Madison said.

"Probably that Li's doing," Sakura replied.

"We must hurry, before he tries something drastic," Yue said.

"Like what?" Amor asked.

"I don't know. Kidnapping royalty perhaps?"

"Shadow Li has so much tenacity," Bert added.

"What?" Amor asked.

"You know tenacity."

"I'm not a dictionary."

"Tenacity is another word for persistent determination."

"We're not like you," Sakura said. "We're all human."

"She's good," Amor replied.

"Miss Avalon, please refrain from any more sudden outbursts while on duty."

"With all do respect _sir_," Amor said, "but placing restrictions on job satisfaction isn't good for _crew moral_."

"You probably got a point there."

Li stood there, stunned. "………let's just get a move on…"

Inside the castle was barren. What seemed to be a market place was now empty. Broken jars were everywhere. And no one was in sight.

"Hello?" Madison yelled. "Anyone home?"

"Looks like they all ran away," Li said.

"Probably scared about what just happened," Yue added.

"And that would be?" Amor asked.

"I don't know. By the look of these walls, there was a fire."

"Yeah, shadow Li learned how to breathe fire."

"It was a hypothesis."

"What?"

"Please tell me you know that word," Bert said.

"Not really. I heard it before, but I forgot it."

"A hypothesis is a proposal intended to explain certain facts or observations."

"In other words, an estimated guess?"

"That what I was aiming for," Yue replied.

"I think I'm beginning to build my vocabulary."

"At a time like this?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, at a time like this. I'll probably learn more words during the final battle."

"How do you know there'll be a final battle," Madison asked.

"Well, you know. There always is. First, the villain will pronounce his violent plan, and then he'll attack. We'll win." Amor started at Li, "_someone will get the girl._"

"Repeat that last part," Sakura said.

"I forgot what I said."

"I don't think you want to hear the last part," Bert replied.

"………let's hurry on," Li said.

Finally (after countless and meaningless conversations), they reached the castle. The guards who were guarding the front gate had also fallen unconscious. When they went inside, they found Julian and his majesty on the ground.

"Julian!" Sakura cried.

"_Princess?_" he asked weakly, "_how did you…_"

"Another world," Bert said.

"_I see. Please, stop him…_"

Shadow Li was seen carrying the princess on his shoulder.

"Why is he still causing trouble?" Madison asked.

"He held that brush for so long, he doesn't know what he is doing anymore," Bert said. "We got to knock him out of his senses before he tries something stupid!"

Shadow Li made a break for it. The others followed him to the top of the castle's tallest tower. Shadow Li puts the princess down and spoke:

"_Once I eliminate you, I'll become the new ruler of this land!_"

"Told you," Amor said to Madison. "Now he'll pronounce his attack."

"_It will rain blood today!_" Shadow Li quickly gathered the remaining feathers unto himself, giving himself rainbow wings.

"Great, his seraph form," Bert said.

"You gave it a fancy name," Amor replied.

"I had to. He's starting to look kind of like Mithos from Tales of Symphonia."

"I thought you never played any games."

"………"

"I've-a-never seen this before," Mario said.

"I thought you disappeared or something," Madison said.

"Nope. Still-a-here."

"You can help, right?" Li asked.

"Leave this-a-jerk to me! I'll knock him down like-I did Bowser!"

"………"

"No offence-a kid…"

Storm clouds gathered. Shadow Li flew up and drew his razor sharp staff.

"_Disappear into nothingness…_"

* * *

The revolution has begun! Please read the next chapter to see the conclusion of this epic battle! 


	28. Endgame

This is the final battle. Good verses evil. Who will win on top of the tower? I know, I suck at battle scenes. Please read on!  
Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE TWENTY-EIGHT: END GAME**

There was an odd silence filling the air. The clouds were dark and heavy. Lightning flashed before them (if anyone played Chrono Cross, it would look like the darkness beyond time).

"It looks like a storm," Madison said.

"And he looks like an angel," Amor said, referring to Shadow Li.

"Where did he get those wings?" Sakura asked.

"The rest of the princess' spirit and soul," Bert replied. "Shadow Li fused himself with the rest of the feathers, causing him to grow wings and in power."

"That's just great," Li said.

"It gets worse. If we don't diffuse those feathers soon, the princess and Shadow Li will be permanently fused."

"_Everything is working better than I expected. Soon I'll become king of this wasteland._"

"Don't you even care about the princess anymore?" Bert asked. "You loved her once."

"_That fool is gone. He can't hear you._"

"Please, try to remember!" Sakura exclaimed.

"This-a-guy is sick!" Mario said, "We-a-can't get a break!"

"Must you talk like that?" Yue asked.

"Yes…"

"There no escape, you can't win!"

"_I wasn't planning of escaping; I was planning to defeat you._"

"Famous last words," Bert said.

"_Say what you will, but I'm still stronger than you._"

"We outnumber you," Amor said.

"_True, but the best thing about being me, is that there are so many me's…_"

"Great, this guy can quote the matrix."

Shadow Li split some of his feathers and they landed in front of each one of them. Many clones of Shadow Li started to appear.

"You're not the only one with tricks!" Sakura yelled. "TWIN! Release and dispel!"

TWIN instantly made the group from seven to fourteen.

"_Trying to double your fun, eh?_ _Well, I'll double your misery! And so we enter…endgame._"

It was a battle royal. There were no survivors. Mario almost fell off a ledge, Sakura was smacked down through the floor, Madison was…well…video taping, Yue was thrown to the other towers, Amor and Bert had their hands full because they didn't know the first thing about fighting. Li and Shadow Li were battling it out.

"It comes to this," Li said.

"_I don't suppose you want to hear why I did all this,_" Shadow Li replied.

"No, I don't."

"_I sense anger within you. Why?_"

"Because you put my friends in danger!"

"_Hmm…your counterpart before he was engulfed by guilt was just like you…_"

"What?"

"_A sense of justice, so to speak; wanted Sakura to feel safe. Protect her. You couldn't do that, couldn't you?_"

"Grrr…"

"_I suppose we should end this…_"

Li and Shadow Li attacked each other. Shadow Li drew lightning and struck the other. Li used his wind and forced Shadow Li off to the other tower. Shadow Li came back with vengeance and struck Li behind the back. Just when it seemed all over, Li jumped on Shadow Li's back and started to choke him. The others were successful in eliminating the other shadows. They looked upon Li's fight. Shadow Li slammed him down and flew up in the air. "_Damned little…_e_nough of this crap! Why don't you just try fighting me and defending your friends!_"

Shadow Li darted towards Sakura. Li couldn't protect her. Yue wouldn't reach her in time. There was no escape; until he stopped.

"_Ugh! What's happening? My body…my body is disintegrating! You tricked me!_"

"What's happening?" Amor asked.

Shadow Li's body started to disintegrate.

"_But I won't die alone! I'm taking you all with me!_"

"He's-a-gonna blow!" Mario exclaimed.

But he didn't explode. Instead, the evil existing within Shadow Li's heart lifted. All of the feathers returned to the princess.

"Where am I?" Li asked.

"Clow Kingdom," Bert replied.

"I'm not supposed to be here!"

"Don't worry, the king's unconscious."

"_You mean to say, 'the king was unconscious'_" A voice said.

Everyone spun around to see his majesty, King Avalon, wide awake.

* * *

Soon it will all be over. What will happen next? Please R&R and find out! 


	29. Profound Feelings

We just witnessed the final battle. Now, a lot of conversations. Please note that the words in italics mean that the people from Clow Kingdom are talking. Please read on!  
Don't own CC, TC, or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

**

**EPISODE TWENTY-NINE: PROFOUND FEELINGS**

The clouds have receded. People returned to the market place. The group was still on the tower. The princess, however, was still unconscious.

"_I guess I should thank you for saving my kingdom_," King Avalon said. "_I guess._"

"You better thank us," Amor added.

"_You're talking to royalty, you know._"

"Sorry. Someone needs to explain what happened here. It might as well be you."

His majesty paced up and down. Finally he said, "_The reason why this 'Shadow Li' as you call him turned back to normal is because his real self awakened. When his real self awakened, the evil inhabiting his body disappeared into nothingness. All the 'feathers' representing my sister's soul and spirit returned to her._"

"What did he mean when he said we tricked him?" Madison asked.

"_I guess you tricked him into attacking the one thing that would make the real Li awaken_."

"That's it?" Bert asked.

"_I'm not like Julian. I can't explain everything at once._"

"Where is Julian?" Sakura asked.

"_Still on the floor._"

"And you didn't even bother to pick him up?"

"_I was worried about what might happen to my sister._"

"I would worry about that," Yue said.

Everyone turned around; they saw the princess being held in Li's arms.

"_I'm sorry_," he whispered. "_I'm so sorry…_"

"_Hey you!_" King Avalon exclaimed. "_Get away from her!_"

Quickly, Li tried to get away from the princess. But something caught his leg.

"_Ah! Let me go!_"

The princess was grabbing on his leg. Li tried to struggle free.

Li tried begging for his life, "_Please, your majesty, let me go!_"

"_I'm not going to!_" She shouted. Then, she jumped on him. The princess was on Li's back.

"_Owww…_" he groaned.

"_Good work, squirt,_" King Avalon said. Two guards came up. "_Take him away!_"

"Sir, we can't," one guard said.

"_And why not?_" King Avalon asked.

"Sir, her majesty is on him."

"_Sakura, get off._"

"_No,_" she said stiffly.

"Oh, God I know where this is going," Bert said.

"_What do you mean by that?_" his majesty asked.

"I hear church bells," Amor said.

"_What!_"

"Like I said before, they were meant for each other."

"_Just stay for a while,_" she said.

"_You're majesty, I can't stay…_" Li said.

"_Yes you can._"

"_I can't…because of your brother's decree…_"

"_Tori! Lift up the ban right now!_"

"_Sakura, be rational!_" King Avalon exclaimed.

"_Do it or I won't talk to you?_"

"_But…_"

"_Do it!_" she started to clench and wave her fist.

"_Guh…fine…Li, I life your ban. You're welcome to stay if you want…_"

"_There! See!_" The princess said happily. "_Now you can stay!_"

"_You're majesty, I still can't_" Li said unhappily.

"_Huh? Why? My brother lifted your ban!_"

"_After all the pain I put you through, your majesty…_"

"_How many times do I have to say it! Call me Sakura! Sa-ku-ra!_"

"_Ah…fine…Princess Sakura…_"

"_No! That's not even remotely close! Call me only Sakura!_"

Amor was too busy smirking.

"_What's your problem?_" The princess asked.

"No problem, your majesty."

"_What! Tell me!_"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"_I order you to tell me!_"

"You don't own me, so I won't tell you nothin'"

"Anything," Bert corrected.

"Whatever."

"How are we going to get back?" Madison asked.

"Wait till Julian wakes up," Li said.

"I guess we wait," Sakura said.

After heading to the throne room, the nurses put Li to bed. The princess was at his side. This was the chance that Amor was waiting for.

"Wait here," Amor told Bert.

"Why?" Bert asked.

"Because you'll get in the way."

"Humph. Fine, fine. Do as you wish." Bert walked off. Amor tapped the princess on the shoulder.

"Majesty, may I talk to you?"

"_Are you the one who wouldn't tell me what you were laughing at?_"

"Yes."

"_Tell me what you were laughing at_."

"I will, but first, I need your help."

Amor explained to the princess about the situation in their world. How time stood still and how he needed the princess' help.

"_How can I help?_" she asked.

"Why, reverse the spell!" Amor replied.

"_I don't know how…_"

"I found something that could unfreeze the spell. But this only works when you regained your soul."

"_Tell me_ _what I have to do._"

"Here." Amor handed over the TIME card.

"_What is this thing?_"

"I borrowed it from your other self. It's called a Clow Card."

"_Clow…Card?_"

"Speak to it. Tell it that you need to undo the spell in my world."

"_Will it work?_"

"I'm counting on it."

"_Okay._" Sakura spoke to the card. "_Please unfreeze the people in Amor's world._"

Immediately, TIME's magic was released and went to another dimension; to unfreeze time.

"Hey!" Mario exclaimed. "What's-a-up!"

"Mario, come quickly!" Amor exclaimed. "Could I borrow FLUDD for a minute?"

Mario gave Amor FLUDD. "Activate dimensional view."

FLUDD gave a detailed look at Amor's home town. Time has indeed come back to normal.

"Here," Amor said, handing over FLUDD. "Where are you going?"

"The buffet!" Mario exclaimed. "I'm hitting the buffet!"

"I'll come too."

"_Wait!_" The princess exclaimed. "_Excuse me, sir, could I talk to him for a minute?_"

"Okey-dokey!" Mario said, "But don't-a take too long!"

"_What were you laughing at anyway?_"

"The fact that you were so shy to profess your feelings, that's all."

"_What?_"

"The other you, is very timid when it comes to Li. I think she's scared of commitment. Anyway, I hope that answers your question." Amor walked off.

"_I need to talk to her…_" the princess thought to herself.

Bert was wandering the halls. Suddenly, he heard a soft sobbing. He wanted to know what was going on, so he kept on searching and searching. Finally, he found the source. It was Madison standing out on a balcony. She was facing the city.

"Madison?" Bert asked. "What's wrong?"

"…………" She was clutching her camera. The camera wasn't rewinding; probably damaged during the battle.

"Turn around."

She does and it was obvious that she was crying.

"It's a sad thing, a camera not rewinding; makes me cry too."

"Are you coming back with us?" she asked.

"What?" Bert asked.

"Are you coming back with us! Back home!"

"Madison, I…"

She began to weep bitterly. "Damn! Damn you!" she shouted. "Damn you to hell!" She started to hit him. Bert took her by the shoulders, shaking them.

"What's gotten into you?"

"………"

"You can't be that good a person and be well adjusted."

"Why?" she asked bitterly.

"Because you wind up crying over cameras that don't rewind."

"Or hating people."

"What?"

"I just…I thought…"

"You know, the others thought that you liked me…"

Madison stood there, "_It's true, I like you…_" she whispered.

"What?"

"I just…thought…you felt…the same way…"

"Madison…I…" Bert lost his words. He could find anything that could comfort her. What could he say that wouldn't hurt her feelings but admit the truth?

"Say something," she said.

"Madison…"

"Say something, damn you!"

Sakura came into view.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed.

"Sakura, thank God!" Bert said.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I heard shouting…"

"Nothing," Madison said, and walked off.

"Talk to her, Sakura," Bert said. "Please."

"Alright, I will," she answered, trying to catch up to Madison.

Amor came out of the shadows. "Whew! Man! I thought Sakura and Li had it tough! You got someone that likes you and you don't even like her back!"

"I can't love her," Bert replied. "You know that. I'm seventeen and she's…well…you know…"

"Younger."

"That's it."

"I've seen two things I thought I'd never see in my lifetime. You without words and Madison pissed off!"

"Let's just hit the buffet."

* * *

Don't worry, there's more. Please R&R this scene and see what happens next. 


	30. Profound Feelings II

A continuation of the previous chapter. Please, read on.

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE THIRTY: PROFOUND FEELINGS II**

"_We are here to celebrate our princess' return!_" King Avalon said. "_Let us toast to her!_"

"_Hail Princess Avalon!_" the people shouted. People drank and were merry. Amor was chopping on a chicken.

"This is good shit, huh?" Amor asked Bert.

"Ye…yeah…" Bert uttered.

"Still worried about Madison?"

"Yeah…"

"Good thing she's sitting all the way there."

While on the other side of the table: "What's wrong Madison?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Are you sure, nothing?" Li asked.

"I'm sure…"

Back on the other side: "I'll just say hi," Amor said.

"No, don't!" Bert exclaimed.

"Hey Madison! What up!"

Madison threw a knife heading directly towards Bert's head. Mario intercepted the knife using FLUDD.

"Flying cutlery!" Mario exclaimed. "Just wait till Peach hears about this!"

Madison got up in a hurry.

"Amor, talk to her," Bert said, desperately.

"Alright, fine," Amor replied. He went off to find Madison.

"_Stupid, stupid Bert!_" Amor thought to himself. "_Why can't he deal with his girl problems himself? I mean, he's the one always giving the advice and stuff…_"

Amor found her at the balcony, looking at the city.

"Beautiful, eh?" Amor asked.

"I guess," she mumbled.

"Geez, I never seen you so miserable…"

"Well you can blame your brother for that…"

"I just can't see what you see in him…"

"He's smart, yet shy. Closed off, cool and collective, like…"

"You?"

"Yes, in a way, I guess…"

She looked on the city.

"I can't see how it can happen," Amor said.

"How could you be so cold?" she asked bitterly.

"Don't blame me. You're so young. He's a few years older than you."

"I don't care."

"Then maybe you should start caring! I think you're jealous."

"Jealous? Me?"

"Yes, you! Because Sakura found her love, you wanted to find yours!"

"That's…that's ridiculous!"

"It's the truth…"

"That's enough…"

"You can't deny it any further…"

"I said that's enough!" she yelled.

"I'm trying to help you…"

She started to break down. "You're causing nothing but pain…"

"Please try to understand…"

"What is there to understand!" She was angry now. Her words were very bitter. "Why did you have to come to our world!"

Amor walked beside her. "It was enviable."

"Enviable?"

"Do you believe in fate, Madison?"

"Fate?"

"A force that predetermines where we go, what we do next. Fate called us to your world."

"Why?"

"Someone needed our help. It was a mercenary mission. To get in, get the feathers and come out. But we hit a snag, or a couple of them, anyways."

"Sakura, Li and…"

"You. Although you posed no threat before, and never meant to be one, now you are causing my brother insane."

"………"

"He feels guilty because he's hurt your feelings. At least, that what I think; he doesn't like you the same way you like him but he likes you as a friend."

"I see…"

"Before we leave, we should all leave on the 'right' foot, don't you agree?"

Madison nodded.

"Then, go to him. Tell him about why you felt about him. Tell him, 'you're sorry' and stuff like that."

Madison quickly left to find Bert. She left Amor in thought. "_Yes, I'm king of the world!_"

"_I guess you feel pretty high of yourself,_" a voice said.

"How long were you there?" Amor asked.

"_Long enough. I see why you're the smart one. Although you don't show it…_"

"I'll just go ahead and take that as a compliment."

"_Should you be getting back?_"

"Shouldn't you?"

"_Please, I have all the time in the world._"

"Then I'll leave." Amor turned around and found Yue there. "It's because of your attitude that you will never get laid."

"I don't intend to," Yue replied.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

A happy ending (I guess). There's a lot more to come. Please R&R this scene and find out what happens next! 


	31. Going Home

Almost there. Just a little more. Please, read on to see what happens.

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE THIRTY-ONE: GOING HOME**

It's the day after the feast. High priest Julian woke up in a daze. "_Where am I?_"

"_You're in bed,_" King Avalon replied.

"_You're majesty! I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…_"

"_Save it, my sister's okay. Thanks to those guys from all those other worlds…_"

"_I see. Thank goodness._"

"_They're waiting for you to take them home. Please, do so…_"

"_I will your majesty._"

Julian summoned everyone to the bottom of the castle. Everyone came from different directions. Amor and Bert were talking amongst themselves.

"Please tell me you talked to her," Bert said.

"Don't worry," Amor replied. "I took care of it."

"Thank God…"

"You mean, 'thank _me_' right?"

"Right, right… thank you."

"You're welcome."

While on the other side of the castle: "You've been acting kind of weird, Madison," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Li added, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Madison replied.

"You don't look okay…"

"I said I was alright…"

"……I heard you yelling and stuff."

"What!"  
Li started to smile, "It seems that you got a crush on one of the brothers…"

"Is that true?" Sakura asked.

"Ye…yeah…" Madison replied.

"I wonder which one it is…"

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't like me the same way I like him…"

Finally, they reached the bottom of the castle. They entered the room.

"Look who finally shows up," Amor said.

"Let's-a-go already!" Mario said.

"Sakura, what took you so long?" Yue asked.

"_I forgot to ask, who is this guy?_" King Avalon asked (referring to Yue).

"You'd be surprise," Li replied.

"_Try me._"

Yue transformed back into Julian. "What'd I miss? I've starving."

"_What the--?_"

"Oh! Tori! How'd you get here?"

"………"

"Told you you'd be surprise," Li said.

"_Shut up…_" The king managed to say.

Madison met up with Bert. Madison started off.

"I just wanted to say…"

"Save it. I already know."

"You do?"

"I guessing it's an apology."

"…you guess right."

"Look, about what happened the other day…"

"It's okay. I already know what your going to say too…"

Madison gave Bert a hug. Amor came along.

"Alright… Alright, break it up." Amor borrowed Julian's staff. He put the staff between them. Madison moved closer.

"Uh, Madison?" Bert asked.

"_What?_" she whispered.

"You can let go now…"

"…….."

"Are you just being polite?"

"…sorry," she said as she relinquished her hold.

The Princess and Li entered the room.

"_Sorry we're late,_" Sakura said.

"_We got…sidetracked…_" Li added.

"I'm sure you did," Amor said. "Julian, let's just get this thing over with."

"_Then I will begin the transfer process,_" Julian said. "_First, we'll start with Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom._"

"I-a guess it's my time," Mario said. "I'll-a miss you all!"

Julian raised his staff. A star appeared in the middle of the room, with Mario in it. A portal appeared before him. Before he leaped into the portal, he yelled out, "arrivederci!" Mario leaped into the portal, and disappeared into the portal.

"What did he just say before he went?" Li asked.

"Goodbye," Amor replied.

Julian continued on, "_Next up, people from modern Japan!_"

Sakura, Li, Julian and Madison entered the circle. They turned to the brothers.

"Thank you for everything," Sakura said.

"Please, take care of yourselves," Julian added.

"And each other," Madison added.

"……we'll never forget you…" Li said.

"Nor you never will," Bert said.

"Because friendship always forms the strongest bonds," Amor added.

The portal opened before them. All of them stepped into the portal, disappearing.

"_Alright!_" Julian exclaimed. "_You two are up next!_"

Amor and Bert stepped into the center of the room. The princess and Li stepped forward.

"_I'm sorry what I put you through,_" Li said. "_I never meant it. Any of it; please believe me…_"

"_Thanks for bringing him back,_" the princess added. "_Without you, I wouldn't be here._"

"_I guess you guys saved this kingdom,_" King Avalon added. "_We are in debited to you._"

"_Even though you didn't have to, you helped us a great deal,_" Julian said.

"You're welcome," Bert said.

"How about giving us souvenir or something?" Amor asked.

"_How about this?_" The princess asked giving him something that resembles a necklace.

"This will suffice," Bert said. The portal opened.

"Just send us back," Amor said. "Please."

"_Step in,_" Julian said.

"Goodbye!" Bert exclaimed.

"And thank you!" Amor added.

The two of them disappeared. Everyone was back in their own worlds.

* * *

And now the conclusion of our story. Please read on to see what happens next. 


	32. Aftermath

The conclusion of this story. I never thought I'd write so much. Anyway, here we go!

Don't own CC, TC or SMS

* * *

**CARDCAPTOR CHRONICLE: SUNSHINE ADVENTURE**

**

* * *

EPISODE THIRTY-TWO: AFTERMATH**

Everything was as it supposed to be. It was only a day or two that everything turned back to normal. We'll start off in the Mushroom Kingdom, in Peach's castle.

"I can't believe you went to another world, Mario!" Peach exclaimed.

"It was great!" Mario exclaimed. "There was this fierce battle with Bowser and Bowser Jr! I sent them packing! Then, we battled this thing that looked just like my shadow me, only taller!"

"Looks like you had an adventure, within an adventure!" Luigi said.

"I guess so!"

"Did you take pictures?" Daisy asked.

"FLUDD took them for me!"

Peach took the pictures. "Oh? Who are these people?"

"People who took care of FLUDD before I came along."

"Were they friendly?" Daisy asked.

"_They were the friendliest people I've met,_" FLUDD said. "_And I hope I meet them again._"

They looked up in the clear, blue sky. But in another world, the sky was not blue, but black, because it was night. But soon, that sky filled with fireworks. You guess it, we're in Clow Country.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sakura asked.

"It is," Li replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I was wondering how _they _were doing…"

"I'm sure they're alright."

"Say, those people that looked like us when we were younger…"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you talk to any of them?"

"Actually, I talked to my younger self."

"And?"

"And I told her to express her feelings as quickly as possible."

"Oh."

"I suppose I should do the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Li, I was supposed to tell you something before my spirit and soul split through dimensions. I didn't know what it was, but this time, I'm sure of what I wanted to say."

"And that is?"

"I love you, Li."

"What?" Li started to blush.

"Don't make me say it again."

"I…love you too…Sakura…"

"Finally, you get it right."

Sakura and Li leant against each other, as they watched the fireworks display. Peace had indeed returned to Clow Country. Back in Reedington, things had sort of gone back to normal. Li returned to Hong Kong and promised Sakura that he'd write every week. She was talking to Madison at school.

"I'm going to miss Li," Sakura said.

"………"

"You're still hurting, aren't you..."

"I've never felt the way I did him, and now he's gone…"

"He didn't feel the same way that you did, though…"

"Maybe it was something else, but something was there. I could feel it…"

"I'm sure we'll see them someday…"

"You think?"

"I know."

"That's why you're you. You always know what to say."

"Class, settle down!" Mr. Terada said. "Please turn your pages to number 57 in your texts…"

In another world, where time has returned to normal, we reach the ending of our story.

"Crap, late again!" Amor cried.

"You're always late," Bert replied.

"I don't like you."

"Love you too."

"Just because you have co-op…"

"Yes, that's right."

"But you didn't handle a child, like you said you would."

"What do you mean?"

"Madison…"

"Shut up. That was a closed incident."

"You know I'm right. Maybe you're not cut out for this."

"Maybe you should shut up and catch your bus before you're even later."

"I don't need this." Amor picked up his stuff and slammed the door.

* * *

Sorry for the blunt ending, I couldn't think of anything else! Anyway, please R&R this episode and thank you for reading! 


End file.
